Bastard Days
by Agheron
Summary: Agheron here. THIS is a spin off of sorts of my other story with Nikolai. It has some smutty chapters that will fill some voids in the story, and also will have the original "canon" vetsion of it. OC x girls mostly, this will definitely be a bit darker in regards to the girls. Except maybe Sasha, cuz you can bribe her with food.
1. Chapter 1

Agheron here wassup! I know, i'm really, really delayed. And sorry. Anyways, this is the thing: This will be spin-off of sorts from Bastard's Chronicles, where i will make more lemonish episodes, explaining some of the events in the training camps between Niko and the girls, and also i'll show you guys the original canon version of this story, before i gave this sonovabitch a decent background. You'll understand when we get to Trost. It'll be darker at some points, and i'll play more with the "bastard" notion i had in mind at first. But i digress; here you have the pilot episode with Krista, who i must admit, is much more of a bitch in my series XD!

This can also be considered "canon" with the other story.

Episode 1: A Test of Historia.

Nikolai huffed under the scorching sun, balancing the heavy box on his shoulder as he carried them from one building to the other. He knew Shadis had left a while ago, but he wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he'd taken a rest from his punishment, as short as it may be: the old man would have more luck trying to teach a titan to speak than making Niko show any weakness. He was half way back from the second warehouse when he spotted a petite blonde trotting towards him. He raised an eyebrow without stopping his walk.

_Nikolai! -Krista chirped, looking at him with big blue eyes that showed a certain degree of pity that made him narrow his grey orbs- How long have you been here? Are you alright?

_Like three hours and a bit and yes. -he replied drily- What's the matter? -he asked while passing beside her, Lenz following him like a puppy.

_I-uh, i was just thinking you'd be thirsty after what Instructor Shadis said you'd have to do - she explained, showing him a waterskin- So i guessed i could bring you some water when i saw he was returning to the officers barracks. -he gave a slight nod, still walking- Don't you want it?

_My orders were not to stop until all this stuff -he said as they neared the first building and grabbed one of the biggest and heaviest boxes- was in the other warehouse. So i can't stop to drink, or rest or whatever. -He put the box on his shoulder and got out, feling Krista's gaze on him as he strode back- This is supposed to be a punishment. And no, you can't help. -he added when she opened her mouth to talk.

_Uh... well... i guess i'll go back then. If you don't need it...

_Wait. Stay here.

Leaving the curious blonde, the young man strode all the way and while returning he snatched the bag from her hands. Not stopping a single moment, he gave a few long sips before pouring the rest of the water on his head and chest. Without his jacket, his drenched shirt stuck to his skin, revealing his muscles on every step. Krista breathed deeply as her eye candy walked past her again carrying the last two boxes simultaneously. Once he was done, he called her inside the building, relaxing in the coolness inside. Nikolai looked at her as if she was... prey.

_Thanks, i guess. -his eyes fixed on hers; Krista's on the other hand went from his face to his chest to his arms.- So... why're you here?

_Well, i heard you were in punishment because you, um...

_I called Shadis a "charred scrotum face motherfucker".

_Yeah... and you really shouldn't do that! But -she looked at the floor- i couldn't stand thinking of you here under the sun...

_All hot, sweaty and praying for an angel. -Nikolai cut her, licking his lips. Krista gulped when he stood up and positioned in front of her, tilting his head like a curious pup.

Even when almost anyone towered over the blonde, the wild look in his eyes made Lenz feel even smaller. After a few seconds, however, the male shrugged and turned around. She stared at him, not believing he wouldn't do... something, after hearing a few stories around the camp involving him and... well, several girls. Hushed discussions about him and Sasha, hurried conversations linking him with Mina. Even a couple of incredulous boys who believed having seen him walking into the forest right behind Mikasa, and a wide eyed girl babbling about him and a misterious figure she thought -gasp- to be none other than _Annie._ And it was also...

_Why are you here?

The sudden, sharp phrase cut her trail of thought. Krista had to focus again in the present, forced herself to hold the calculating gaze of his grey eyes.

_Sorry? I told you already...

_Not here. _Here._ -Nikolai made a dramatic gesture with his arm- In the camp. Someone like you... doesn't belong to this place. You're not made for this life. I've seen you. You hate this , but you look terrified every time you think you may screw up and be expelled. Which means you didn't choose to be here. You just can't be somewhere else. Right? -Seeing she just stood there he pointed next to where he sat- C'mon, sit.

_Why?

_Because -he stated with narrowed eyes and a feral smirk- i want to see the real Krista. Listen to her. Not the angel you try so hard to be... you don't fool me. The look in your eyes sometimes when you help somebody... while you probably just want to kick their groin. It's funny, yeah. But i feel curious about _you._ Talk to me. -A heavy silence followed his speech, until Krista finally stepped forward and just plopped beside him.

_Fine then. Fuck this. All this shit. -she huffed and stretched her arms above her head- You want me? Some real me? Fine. The water bringing was honest though. Well, almost. Now shoot.

_Is Krista your real name? -she eyed him in surprise before shaking her head- Hmmm. Just needed to check that. So you were forced here. Someone fucked with the wrong person? -a bitter laugh came from her.

_Quite literally. I, quoting my mom, am a mistake. -Niko whistled loudly- Now i'm an orphan mistake. Well, not really orphan, but i'd stab the fucker of my father in the balls i have if i got the chance.

The male smiled in amusement. He wasn't wrong about her facade. Now he only had to...

_Want to fuck? -she blurted.

Or maybe not. He raised an eyebrow.

_I said the water thing was almost sincere help. I expected you to... back your reputation of horny bastard.

_Is that so? -he replied with a husky laugh- And you? Do you have any idea of what you're asking for?

_R-remember we had some sex ed -she stuttered-. It didn't seem too complicated. And i've tried some you know. -she finished abruptly, eyes fixed on the floor. He pat her back.

_I know. -she turned to him quickly- You forget i'm... friends... with Ymir.

_About that... no, it doesn't matter. So, are we... you know... -she startled when he leaned, his breath hot against her ear.

_Get on your knees. -he whispered.

Krista doubted for a second before obeying, cheeks red as she settled on the floor in front of him. Niko slowly undid his belt and pulled his pants down enough to give Krista a good look at the rapidly swelling bulge in his trunks.

_Come on. Touch.

Startling at the request, Krista's trembling hand reached forward. Her palm touched fabric and she felt his member pulsing beneath, rubbing softly up and down. She looked up to find a strangely quiet Nikolai, his trademark smile replaced with a calculating expression. He tilted his head, his hand taking hers and putting it on the hem of the underwear. Nervous and excited by the prospect, Lenz hooked her fingers and pulled down, freeing the huge member, which stood half hard, startling her once more. It was so big, and throbbing and _hot._ Krista gripped it with both hands, stroking from base to tip slowly, feeling every pulsation as it grew harder. Like a curious cat, she looked at his cock from all angles, shaking it a bit to the sides. Nikolai suddenly made it "dance", making her eep slightly when it jumped out of her hands, snorting at her surprise. She eyed him, then his cock.

_Do... do that again. -she asked, an incredulous smirk on her face as he obliged. After a few jumps, he decided it was time to move forward.

_Okay, enough dick games. Show me what you've got.

Lenz dragged on her knees, placing herself between his legs. Her thin fingers brushed his skin, tracing every vein; then she closed her eyes and gave a single, long lick on it before settling on the tip, letting his taste fill her mouth. It was... different from pussy of course. She began suckling like a baby, earning a pleased grunt from the male cadet. Encouraged, Krista bobbed slightly forward and got acquainted with her gag reflex, pulling back and taking a deep breath. There was no way she could fit that in her mouth, at least not yet. So she settled for licking and kissing all over its length, giving him the puppy eyes as her tongue covered him in saliva.

_Not bad. -he said with a smirk, patting her head. Krista giggled in delight; she had always had a thing for praise. Too bad Ymir wasn't the talkative kind in bed- What about showing some of that body?

Shyly, Krista began unbuttoning her shirt. She let it fall off along her jacket, cheeks blushing intensely when she got her bra in her hand. Niko didn't look at her like Ymir. She always watched Krista with hungry eyes every time they were intimate. But Nikolai, he looked her like he was fighting the impulse of jumping on her that very moment, smash her against the wall and...

He cleared his throat, bringing her out of trance. Somehow, he stood and walked up to her without letting her notice.

_Daydreaming about something? -he didn't wait for an answer before leaning and kissing her. Well, "kissing" was too vague. He pushed his tongue in her mouth, holding her in place with a hand as he exlpored every corner, his other running along her spine and feeling her silky skin and the hardened zones where her gear straps usually were. When he broke the kiss to let her breath, he lifted her in his arms and began sucking on her pink, soft nipples. Moaning, Krista enveloped him with a hug, enjoying his attentions as Niko put her on top of a box and kissed a trail down on her abs; they were visible, yet not as marked as Mikasa's or Annie's. Biting her on a side, he went back to her lips as his hand slipped in her panties, rubbing her wet pussy. Her cute moans echoed in his mouth, her hand joining his as his finger entered her, making her arch her back. A second finger went in and he stood, his dick resting on her lips. Getting the hint, Lenz opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out; Niko let his member rest on her face, feeling her teeth graze his skin a bit as he fingered her more roughly.

_I think you're ready now. -Standing between her slim legs, he took her boots off first, then her training pants- Virgin? -he asked, making her blink and blush.

_N-not exactly. I've had Ymir's toy, but...

_Not the real thing. -he whispered- Good. Here's a taste.

Placing the tip against her warm vagina, he pushed forward, slowly penetrating her. Krista covered her mouth as his cock stretched her wider than the toy had. Niko stopped half way in and pulled back, shoving back in ith a swift motion; her strangled moan music to his ears as he discarded both jacket and shirt. Panting, Nikolai pushed a bit deeper, a hand under her back to lift her and allow a better penetration; his second thrust fiercer than the first, burying himself even more. Krista panted and swore incoherently, a string of _fuckfuckfuck_ whispered while he lifted her once more, forcing her to hold onto his shoulders. With a smile, he pulled out almost completely. Then he brought her down hard.

_ _Motherfucker!_ -she cried out, biting wildy on his shoulder. Niko fucked her standing, lifting her and slamming her against him without mercy, making her grunt and curse, nails digging in his back.

_Come on girl, i thought you wanted this. -he teased.

_Shut the fuck up and fuckingggghh... FUCK! -she shouted on his ear.

Trying to silence her, Nikolai kissed Krista once more. She attacked back fiercely, nibbling on his lip insistently, sucking hard whenever they stopped, not ceasing to tighten her pussy around his shaft every time he went in. His finger suddenly prodded her asshole, and Krista touched the stars.

_Fuck yes, right there, fuck me good, fuck me hard. My aaass feels good too, don't stop!

_I shoulda known you're such a... fuck... bitch. With that angelical face... damn...

_Shut up and fuck me!

_Don't tell me what to do! -he barked. Pulling out he let her fall on the box. Confused, Lenz looked at him. _Did... did i offend him?_ But before she could apologize, he turned her around and spread her legs. -This will teach YOU to command ME!

Grabbing a fistful of hair he pushed in, driving his dick inside her in one go. Krista's only response was a gurgling noise, eyes rolling back as he fucked her furiously. A hard slap on her ass made her scratch the box. She felt so violated by this. And horny as hell. Niko shoved in and out, ocassionaly holding against her and grinding their hips together. After a while of having the camp's angel moaning like a bitch in heat, he felt his orgasm near.

_Where do you want it? Where do you want my cum?

_I-i-i don't know! -she cried.

_Answer properly you slut, or i'm just gonna cum inside you! Good luck getting knocked up then!

Krista's body stiffened, and image forming clearly in her mind: herself, with a big round belly, sucking on the very cock that got her like that, gulping its seed like water in the desert. Her whole being set ablaze at the thought.

_Yes! YES! -she cried out, taking him by surprise- Cum inside me! Knock your bitch up!

Niko barely managed to keep pumping.

_I'm not knocking you up Krista! What the fuck is that?

 _Could she..._

_You asked me where i want it! Now you know! FUCKING BREED MEEEE!

 _Yep, she does._

Niko began to pull out, releasing a stream of curses from the petite blonde.

_Don't you fucking dare cum outside! Don't you have the balls? Is that it? It is! Cum inside you asshole!

Leaning on her, Niko felt his dick rubbing between her bodies before whispering on her ear.

_I can't do that. You know it. But i can give you something similar.

Straightening, he spread her buttcheeks as much as possible, placing the tip against her pulsing hole and pushing in, the ring of muscle tightening around him. He saw Krista tremble and curse, getting on her tiptoes as he penetrated her anally. Leaning once more, he put his hand in her mouth, mumbling "bite" as he shoved the rest in. Wailing against his hand, Lenz bit firecely, feeling the copperly taste of blood. Niko didn't pay attention, busy pumping quickly, her tight and hot anus making it impossible to hold back.

_F-fuck -he muttered as he finally got to release all his cum in her ass. Krsta went still, a sigh of contentedness escaping her nose since her mouth still was biting his hand. He let go and pulled out with a sigh, looking with mild surprise at the deep marks she'd left on his skin.

Krista stood up slowly, her breath ragged as she picked up her clothes with his help. He watched her redress with a curious expression.

_I didn't know you had a pregnancy kink.

The blonde, just about to finish buttoning her shirt up, turned to face him.

_I have a... what? -she asked with a confused expression.

_A pregnancy kink. You know, you just got off thinking of me knocking you up.

_And what's a kink? -Lenz narrowed her eyes when saying the word.

_It's... something you try to include in sex cause it makes you horny. I mean hornier. Some people have a "tie me and fuck me" kink, for example. Others have a "i wanna fuck in public spaces" kink. You seem to have the "knock me the hell up" kink. -he explained, leaning with his back against the wall.

_Oh... i see. I didn't know i had that though. Today's a first.

_Well duh, it's not like Ymir's got many chances of getting you a preggy belly, is it? -Krista winced slightly at the mention of the brunette- Feeling guilty?

_Kinda. -she shrugged- Not much since i know she's been cheating on me.

_Really? With whom? -Krista looked at him with perplexed eyes.

_With you, stupid! -he made an "oh" gesture- I saw you fucking in the warehouses a few times.

_A few? -he asked with a smile- Enjoyed the show?

_Enough to want a sample. We're doing this again right? -he made a bow to the blonde.

_Whenever you want. Not telling Ymir, right? -Lenz smiled deviously.

_Maybe someday... we'll have _her_ watch.

End of chapter.

Yeah i know, she's a slut. Anyways, this episode is an explanation to her behaviour. Hope you enjoy. Awkward boners, roll out!


	2. Chapter 2

Basterd Dayz 2 yay! This episode can be considered "canon"

Chapter 2: (Not so) Public Affection.

The cadets day began always the same. A regular breakfast -well, less than regular; but if you wanted to survive, you ate and shut up- with some chat about whatever happened the day before, be it accidents, fighting (nine of ten times involving Eren and Jean) of just gossip. Since Mikasa didn't really care about accidents unless it happened to Eren or Armin -and it didn't happen recently- or fighting -since Eren and Jean were dorks when it came to it, and the asian learned it was better to let them knock each other down- and really didn't give a shit about gossipping, her mornings were quite ordinary, at least until she lifted her usual unamused gaze from her food.

Eren was taking the chair in front of her, Armin quickly sitting beside him. And dragging the chair at her side was Nikolai. She blinked in confussion. What was he doing there?

_Why are you sitting here? -she asked, managing to hide her alarm.

He smiled, as always. He always smiled. When he spoke to someone. When he trained with 3DMG. When he fought, or listened to the others complain or whine or whatever. Only when he touched her; when he forced her against a wall, when he kissed her, he sometimes -and only sometimes- stopped smiling. "Knifey McSmiley" was a nickname people used when they criticized him when he wasn't around. He didn't care. Up to that day, Mikasa still didn't know if he cared about anything at all.

_Why wouldn't i? -he replied with a smile, bringing the chair dangerously close to hers. Mikasa didn't move because she didn't want Eren or Armin to suppose he bothered her. He did, but they didn't need to know why.

_Don't you have another sitting place?

_Actually i change seats from time to time. Also, Eren and Armin were asking me some stuff about taking care of gear. Y'know, useful stuff.

_Oh. Sorry then.

While Niko and the others talked, Mikasa did her best to divert her mind from them, or rather him, by focusing in her food. Then she felt something brush her knee and started, almost choking on her food.

_Mikasa, are you ok? -Eren asked, surprised as well. She nodded.

_It's nothing, i was clumsy.

They returned to their chat, Nikolai gesturing with his free hand, while the other crept along her thigh, his fingers feeling her strong muscles, sneaking to the inner side of her leg. Mikasa did her best not to let her face betray her emotions. He just talked as his hands went up, tickling slightly despite her skirt. They didn't change clothes until past breakfast, and Mikasa was glad; her training pants didn't shield her from his touch as the fabric of her common clothes. In that moment, Nikolai stood, followed by the other two towards the changing rooms. The girl let out a faint sigh of relief. She hoped she wouldn't have to face him for a long while.

The universe must hate her. It was the only explanation to have him, from all people, as partner for their teamwork excercise. In couples, they were told to survey the woods and spot, as well as slay, as many titan dummies as possible. To make it more challenging, their trainer decided to give the winning team a reward.

_Those who get the highest amount will be free of stable duty for a week. -Shadis announced.

And chaos ensued. What was a harder-than-usual excercise turned into a free-for-all as people launched themselves after the targets. Mikasa forgot her current concern regarding her teammate and began searching for targets, Nikolai doing the same about 50 or 60 meters away. Unlike many teams they split almost immediately, knowing that they'd be more likely to find targets that way. A sudden whistle made her look towards him; he pointed slightly with his head to a zone to her right. Mikasa stopped on a wide branch, but saw nothing.

_Nikolai, are you sure...?

He made a gesture for her to shut up, then pointed with his finger. Mikasa followed his gesture, then saw it. A trainer, surveilling the zone from his post in the upper zone of the trees. That meant there was a target nearby. She lunged forward, hearing him making his way parallel to hers, and saw the dummy raise from the ground. Not even waiting for it to fully stand, she cut deeply in its weak zone. Then she heard a cheerful laughter, as well as some swearing from other cadets as she left the zone.

A while later, they had twelve targets: five her, seven him. Despite her worries about him being with her, Mikasa had to admit he made an excellent work spotting targets, or rather, the people watching them. It was as if he could sense them somehow. Stopping to catch her breath she looked around, not seeing him and suddenly realizing she was on her own. Where did he go? She felt tempted to call for him, but she thought it could be a problem since a few teams had been following them around. Perhaps he was trying to lose them.

She turned to leave and almost had a heart attack. Niko was there right behind her, a devious smile on his lips. Mikasa opened her mouth to berate him, but a finger on her lips silenced any protests.

_We don't have much time. - he said, his mouth a few centimetres from hers. Then he kissed her, roughly and fast, pushing her against the tree. Ackerman didn't react at first, then dropped her blade handlers and tried to push him away.

_N-nikolai, wait -she said, yelping when he went to nibble on her neck- please wait until we're done here.

_Don't worry -he whispered in her ear. Somehow, he always made her shiver when he did that. She supposed it was something more related to her than to his voice- we have a lot of advantage.

He kissed along her jaw, his hand squeezing a soft breast.

_I couldn't have much fun with you this morning -he said as he tilted her head to suck on the ivory skin of her neck- but i need you right now.

_No, someone will see.

_Don't bet on it -he answered smugly- i took the job of misleading the teams that were behind us, lunging forward faster to make them believe i'd found something. When i saw a chance, i got down to the ground -she frowned at the statement- when some other dude swung in the distance, and they followed him. By the time they realized it wasn't me it was late. And from what you've just seen -he added as she listened incredulously- i can move quite fast and silently.

His hand darted to her crotch, rubbing her hard. Mikasa panted when he simply slid his hand in her panties and hooked his fingers inside her. Leaning forward, she held on him, defenseless against his second kiss, his tongue twirling around her own. Quickly turning her around, Nikolai pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles, the asian blushing in embarrasment when he knelt and placed a hard bite on her lower cheek; Mikasa bit her lip to avoid making noise.

Chuckling, the male pulled his throbbing erection out, placing it against her ass. True, they didn't have time to prepare. Instead he frotted against her, sandwiching his rod between her buttcheeks and bucking his hips in a fluent, almost circular motion; one hand on her waist, the other going down her shirt and massaging her breast. Mikasa held on the tree's surface. lips shut tight as he teased her nipples playfully, his movements fast and fluid, a spark running on her spine each time he brushed against her asshole.

Not satisfied, he moved his dick from her butt to between her legs, grabbing her thighs and pushing them together and grinding his cock against her pussy, her small yet kind of dense tuft of black hair tickling him. The girl moaned at the sudden friction coupled with the guilty feeling of doing something so lewd in the middle of an excercise and the tension of a possible sighting by the other recruits. He licked his lips when he heard a slick noise, her vagina beginning to wet and lube his cock with every thrust; he pushed her down a bit more and moaned in delight when he felt his member brush against her hard abs.

_God girl, you may give me a new fetish. -he leaned and placed a hand on her abdomen- These muscles of yours can drive me crazy. I wonder if Jean faps thinking about them. You know he likes you right? He must; i mean, i'm doing you and yet i just have to wank it thinking about you.

His hand then went down and teased her with nimble movements, catching her clit between two fingers and pressing. Mikasa let out a cry and Nikolai thrusted harder, faster.

_Do you still touch tourself? -he whispered on her ear- I wonder who holds the honor of being in your fantasies?

His other hand squeezed her butt; his rocking now more frantic as he felt his -and her- orgasm about to explode. Turning her head for a last, wet kiss, he slammed his hips against her and let out sourt after spurt of sperm, smearing the bark as Mikasa squirted silently on his cock. He lifted his upper body, bringing her up in a clumsy hug, his hands running up and down her abs.

_Fuck, i definitely have an abs fetish now. -he declared as she pulled her clothes back in place, blushing intensely before leaving.

Grinning, Niko turned and ran to the end of the branch, swinging towards one of the nearest trees. There he climbed to the upper zone, amidst the leaves.

_So, enjoyed the show?

Ymir narrowed her eyes, showing her teeth in a semblance of a smile; one hand squeezing her tits, the other burrowed in her pants. She cackled at him.

_I wouldn't expect any less from you. Did you really do that just for me? -she asked mockingly, not stopping her masturbation. He stared at her with a smirk.

_Anything for my dear friend -he said in a deep, sultry voice- although you look like you need a few more minutes.

_Then why don't you put that cute mouth to work? -she teased, pulling her pants down and showing herself to him. With a wince, he shook her head.

_Don't you have a task to perform? Where's you partner?

She huffed.

_I lost sight of his ugly ass-face a while ago. Besides it's not like we're gonna beat you or anything. Now will you stop killing the mood and help me?

He doubted only for a moment before standing crotch in front of her face and pulling his member out, half hard. It was a bit sensitive, but it didn't matter. He knew exactly what to do with her.

Holding her head with both hands he uncemeniously pushed his dick in her mouth to the back of her throat. Ymir's half angry half horny gaze didn't change, her eyes fixed on his own as he bucked and pulled, coating in her saliva while she fingered herself feverishly. When he reached past the back of her mouth and started stretching her throat, Ymir gave a moan that vibrated on his cock, making him throw his head back and pump erratically for a few seconds; her eyes widened when she lost rythm and suffocated a bit.

Realizing that, he pulled out, watching her gasp and take a deep breath. Before she could complain, he went back to action, this time placing his balls on he mouth and having her suck obediently, eyes closed as she hummed on him.

 _At least he shaves down here._

 _At least she won't bitch with her mouth full._

Pulling back, he placed his tip on her lips, Ymir sticking her tongue out and making an O with her mouth; Nikolai resumed his face fucking with more energy, pulling faster and shoving it deeper in her mouth as she moaned without care, her body in flames, her throat would surely be sore from the treatment. The male felt his climax near and began bucking wildly supporting against the tree with one hand, the other now pushing her against his crotch, her eyes tearing and lips pursed, taking his whole cock with every thrust. Suddenly he gave out a single _fuck!_ and came buckets down her throat, holding her against him as he emptied his balls; Ymir's legs kicking frantically as she came from having her face abused mid-excercise. Panting, he pulled back and watched her cough and spurt a bit, only to then brush his spit smeared member on the side of her face. She eyed him with one eye.

_You're an asshole. -she grumbled, voice hoarse.

_Ando you love it. -he teased before putting Niko Jr. back in place and dartig away, leaving her flushed and dirty.

In the end, Mikasa and Nikolai won by a difference of four against the second team, Annie and Jean. Exultant, Niko turned to her with a high-five ready; she rolled her eyes but still did it.

_Are we gonna eat dinner together Mikasa? -he asked innocently, yet she tensed a bit- You know, to celebrate.

_I... guess it's okay. -she said softly. Jean, in the back, frowned until his face seemed it was going to burrow in his skull. The asian, busy leaving to change clothes before dinner, didn't even notice him. As she always did.

Suddenly, Mikasa wasn't _so_ glad her skirt shielded her better from his touch.

EPILOGUE

Eren swung in the forest, closely followed by his partner Sasha. Without any titan dummies in sight, her decided to stop and check the surrounding area. However, his eyes caught a strange detail: a whitish, gooey material on the tree bark. He called Sasha.

_Do you have any idea what this is? -he asked, unable to contain his curiosity- I mean, i know the tree's sap is amber like in colour. Maybe this one is sick or something -he said, taking a bit on his finger and sniffing carefully.

Sasha crouched near the substance, smearing three fingers in it. She looked, then she smelled. Then she licked them clean.

_S-S-Sasha what the fuck?! -Eren shouted in shock- That could be poisonous!

_Nah, it's ok, it's completely safe. -she answered, shrugging- I've tried it before.

_Oh, i see. -Not wishing to look weak, Eren licked the thing coating his finger. It had a weird flavor, and a creamy, more like gooey texture, but he couldn't guess for...

_Um, Eren, i was going to point out that's semen.

A few hundred meters away, Jean and Annie heard a horrified shriek coming from where they had seen Eren and Sasha heading to.

_Do you think we should check? -she asked in a bored tone.

_Not really. Knowing Jaeger, he probably twisted his balls on his gear or something. -he said, grinning like a devil- I'm not gonna stop pestering him till i found out though.

End of Chapter.

Yep, i'm a dick. And believe it or not, Jean is my favourite male character. Mistreating him like this is kinda hard for moi, but eh, i can endure it.


	3. Chapter 3

Basterd 3. Delayed as hell. Thank you school.

Chapter 3: Sweet punishment, sweeter revenge.

Annie. Ground. Annie's boobs. Sky.

That was Nikolai's view as the blonde threw him above her shoulder. Again. For some reason, she asked him to take the initiative and attack the whole sparring session; other than Eren, he was the only one who trained with Leonhardt alone. But this was different. For both of them it was an odd way of relationship out of the ordinary. They both knew how to fight; they both enjoyed it even if she tried to hide it. But to him, many things were easy to spot. The fast and anxious beating of her heart, the spark of defiance and cold glee that sometimes, on unusually fierce exchanges of blows, locks and throws lit her clear blue eyes.

Before Niko had a chance to stand, her foot was on his throat, pressing whenever he tried to free himself. She looked from above, cold fire burning in her icy orbs.

_Are you ready to give up? -she asked monotonely, as if bored by everything. But he knew her better than she dared to recognize; well enough to know what her apparent indifference meant.

_Am i ever? - He managed to say in a raspy voice. Annie pressed harder, but he didn't move. He knew what was coming.

 _My lioness._

_That attitude will get you killed. -she said calmly raising an eyebrow, her chest going up and down faster than before.- You're an idiot. -Her belly felt warmer as she sat on his chest, knees on each side of his head- Better give you a good use before that happens.

Annie undid her belt and pulled her uniform pants and underwear down, giving the male a clear view of her moisty womanhood. Smiling deviously, he licked his lips and gave her an inviting look. Not changing her blank expression, Leonhardt grabbed him by his temples and simply shoved his mouth against her. A soft moan escaped her lips when he pushed his tongue as far as he could, tasting every part within his reach. Her fingers pressed on his scalp, earning a grunt from him when she pushed him harder, demanding his attentions with a single, gasped order.

_Eat me!

Nikolai's hands went to his own belts, unfastening them to aliviate the tightness around his crotch, but before he could release the beast thin, nimble fingers caught his wrists, bringing his hands back to play with Annie's soft, round breasts. Not loosing his focus on her pussy, he lifted her hoodie and shoved both hands under her plain bra, massaging the firm tits with glee. Her voice got higher as Niko pinched her pink nipples and sucked on her down there, eating her whole as if his life depended on it. Suddenly, a hand landed on his open pants, clutching his package without much care. He moaned and threw his head back at the unexpected assault, and heard her chuckle when she tightened her hold, making him buckle his hips desperately.

_Who told you to stop? -she asked, a half smile creeping on her features, sweat drops glistening on her exposed ivory skin- Lick me up and down, lick me good and i _may_ let you cum. -she emphasized her order by fondling his balls. Nikolai sucked air in, his hard member painfully bent in his trunks. He renewed his servicing with more energy, biting her clit repeatedly for good measure, making her squirm above him.

_Good! -she moaned- Good!

Skillfully, Annie got his member out of his clothing and started stroking with one hand along his length, biting her lower lip as she rode on his face. Niko buckled his hips, her tight grip making him lick and suck harder, his hands going to her ass and groping with strength and bringing her forward to his mouth. Leonhardt rocked her hips once, twice and then let out a satisfied whimper when her orgasm shook her on top of Nikolai; letting his cock free and placing her butt on his abs, taking deep breaths. Under her, the white haired male cocked an eyebrow.

_Is it my turn yet? -he asked smugly.

Looking at him sharply, Annie pulled her pants up and fastened her belts. Then she stood up.

_No.

_Excuse me? -he questioned frowning. She shrugged. -I made you cum. Now you do it.

_I said i _may_ let you cum. And i allow you to. I never said i'd do the job. -Annie couldn't help but to smirk at his confused expression as she turned to leave.- Have a good time.

Later that day, Leonhardt still thought of her small victory in their game as she readied to sleep. Even for someone as unattached as her, beating the talented recruit at anything brought her a good degree of satisfaction; specially since it was at something so unsual, so... intimate. A voice brought her out of her contemplation.

_Something good happening?

_Uh, what? -she said sloppily, turning to see Mina looking at her with a grin- What do you mean?

_You've been sitting on the bed for like five minutes with a smile on your face staring at nothing. So... any details? -she whispered leaning forward.

_I don't like gossiping -the blonde answered, getting under the blankets on their shared bed; her partner sighed in defeat- But if makes you happy then yes, something good happened.

One thing Annie never confessed to anyone (not that she wanted to) was that she loved sleeping. If it was her choice, she'd sleep until midday after every day of exercise; she also slept like a rock, Mina having to nudge her sometimes so she would wake up. Which explained why when she woke a while after falling asleep she shot a killing glare to her bedmate... that then turned into a look of shock.

_A-Annie! -Mina whispered in panic- I-i can explain... i... i didn't mean to wake you!

Leonhardt could barely believe what she saw. Sitting on the bed, topless and with only her panties on was Mina, her shirt and bra aside. And next to her was Nikolai; shirtless as well and with his pants unbuttoned, legs crossed and a hungry smile on his face that made the blonde gulp slightly.

_Sorry to interrupt your sweet dreams. But i happened to be in need of some... _relief -_ he said the word in such a lewd tone that Carolina's face went red, his eyes looking her up and down- and i remembered my goo friend here is always willing to give me a hand... and um, other parts of her body.

To Annie's shock, he leaned and kissed the flushed brunette lustfully, Mina eeping softly in surprise before giving in to his hand caressing her belly, the other holding her head in place. The blonde's jaw hung and she looked at them in disbelief before finally regaining control of her mouth.

_Wh-what do you think you're doing? -she hissed in a low voice- Are you mad? You'll be caught!

_Come on. -he whispered smugly, breaking the kiss only for Mina to start nibbling on his neck, pulling her underwear down her ankles and throwing it aside- It's not like i'm doing this for the first time. Mina wasn't ling when she said you sleep like a pro; i thought you'd have heard me sneak at any of the other times.

 _Other times? -_ she thought in panic- _He's done this before? Here?_

_Although it's my first in your and Miss Carolina's bed -he continued with a satisfied sigh as the girl went down to his pants, pulling his erect member out and giving a long, needy lick- this is the ninth time i snuck around for a night... snack. -he finished with a sharp inhaling when Mina sucked on his tip, her hand fondling his balls- Ok, enough games.

_You... you stop right now! -Leonhardt tried not to let her voice betray her panic, and the fact her body was beginning to heat up- Go away! Go out and fuck in the bushes!

Snorting, Niko ignored her as he guided a horny Mina under the blankets. The blonde's view on their bodies was blocked partially when he pulled the fabric and covered them almost completely; only the upper part of his torso and her shoulders and head were visible.

Annie looked entranced as he moved forward, noticing how Mina's eyes were fixed under the blankets as he pushed slowly against her, taking deep breaths and throwing her head back whimpering when their hips finally touched each others, Niko's mouth descending on her open throat and sucking with force. Rustling sounds followed the up and down of the sheets as his pace caught speed, slowing down every time her moans began to sound too loud. Suddenly the blonde heard more rustling and some whispering and realized, mortified, that it came from other girls' beds. The male didn't show any signs of worry, slamming against the brunette and putting two fingers in her mouth that she began to lick and slurp eagerly.

Annie decided she wouldn't be part of this. If they wanted to fuck like rabbits was their choice; she'd sleep and pretend nothing happened in the morning. With that in mind she laid down again and turned her back on them, but in the moment she closed her eyes a grunt from him came followed by a hearty moan from the girl and Annie curled on herself by instinct, taking deep breaths to calm down. She heard movement and thought they were done only to be proved wrong by Mina's high pitched whine. Unable to control herself, the blonde turned to scold at them, but the sight of her roommate on all fours as he drove in and out of her paralyzed Leonhardt. Nikolai's face showed a look of complete domination, a fierce, satisfied smirk that contasted with Mina's unfocused expression, her eyes narrowing and her teeth gritted as she tried not to be noisy and failing miserably. His hand slapped her butt and she squealed and twitched, her forearms sliding under her pillow, closing her eyes and biting on it, surrendering to his assault.

Annie's mind was on fire by this time, her hand buried in her underwear, fingers sliding inside her, lips shut tightly while her wide open eyes drank the vision of her comrade fucked into submission. Her other hand caught the blankets, bringing it up to cover most of her face, leaving only her eyes to see; a gesture that caught Nikolai's attention and earnt her a sly look from him. He knew she was excited and began pumping faster.

On the upper bed, Ymir looked into Krista's eyes only once before pulling the petite girl's clothes out of the way as well as her own; Lenz's mouth gaping as she started to rub both of their pussies together in rythm to the other couples slamming sounds. The blonde leaned forward and sucked on her tits, moaning loudly when the other's fingers held her buttcheeks and pressed their lower zones together before landing a sound kiss on her lips. Damn, if the other were going to have fun, why not them too?

Leonhardt watched in a feverish frenzy as Niko's thrusting became harder and faster, a sign his climax was nearing; Mina had stopeed biting the pillow and moaned openly since a good while ago. Suddenly he pulled as much as he could and slammed against her with a loud _Fuck!_ and Mina's body shook as she cried her orgasm, their bodies still as he shot his load inside her before falling slowly on top of the brunette, kissing tenderly on her neck and whispering on her ear, to which she barely answered with a satisfied sigh. Pulling out and covering the exhausted girl with the blankets, he then turned to Annie with a spark in his eyes that left no doubt: she was next.

She didn't resist as he pulled the sheets out of the way, revealing her hand still in her panties. She didn't struggle as he spread her legs open and leaned to kiss her and have his tongue explore every last corner in her mouth. She panted when his hands massaged her breasts and went south, caressing her hard abs with devotion and pulling her undies down so slowly she felt like swatting his hands away and doing it herself. Instead she stayed still as a statue as he leaned once more, pressing their bodies together and rubbing his length up and down her labia, Annie's hands clenching on the sheets. He gave a long, slow lick on her neck making her pant in need, and then whispered on her ear.

_Have a good time.

Before she could process it, he lifted his weight from her and in a single move got his clothes, swiftly opened the window and left. It took her about half a minute and three incredulous looks at the window to realize he wasn't kidding. Her mouth opened, closed, opened again and then she let out a frustrated cry and fell back on her pillow. Now that she was calming down, she noticed the sheets were covered in (now cooling) sweat and gritted her teeth in righteous wrath when she heard a faint snort from the upper bed. She looked at Mina, only to feel worse at her peaceful, happy sleeping face. Thinking about how she could murder Niko brutally without getting dirty, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Annie's face was grumpier than usual; the fact Ymir didn't dare to mock her said more than words ever could. She scanned the place, finding the target of her murderous intentions. He didn't flinch or avoid her gaze; instead, his eyes looked at her the same way he did whenever they were going to spar and Annie got the message. She gave the slightest of nods to let him know and only then he took his sight off of her. His challenge was clear; game was on.

And Annie was ready for round three.

End of Chapter

Perverts of the world, assemble!


	4. Chapter 4

Bastard Days 4. Somehow, someway.

Chapter 4: Sneaky Snack.

A wolfish grin spread on Nikolai's face as he checked the contents of a small bag as he walked towards his tactics class. The sweet scent that came to him was filled with promises, he only needed to find...

_Nikolai?

Nevermind. Softening his smile to a more casual degree, he turned to find Sasha looking at the bag he held. Her eyes followed every move his hand made, while she sniffed the air and she licked her lips every few seconds.

_Ni-Niko? Is that...?

His fingers went into the rough bag, picking one of the precious items. He pulled out a single, big, juicy and sweet cherry and brushed it against his lips. He'd have done it on her lips if he wasn't sure he'd lose fingers.

_Come closer. -shyly, she obeyed and he put the fruit near her face- Open your mouth.

Sasha salivated when the cherry entered, its sweet fragance invading her as it slid on her tongue.

_Not too fast. -he whispered.

Braus worked her jaw slowly, eyes widening when the taste flooded her mouth and letting out a sound half moan, half pleased squeal. He pulled the stick out only to have her whimper in need.

_I never tasted anything like that, it's so, so swee...

Niko didn't give her time; he grabbed her by the back of the head and brought her for a fierce kiss, his tongue brushing on her teeth as Sasha eeped in surprise. His hand groped her nice butt, pressing her against him, feeling her leg rub gainst his hardening bulge. They broke the kiss panting in need.

_Another? -she asked with a goofy smile. He gave a peck on her lips, smiling mischievously.

_Not yet. Come, follow me to the classroom.

Once there, he chose a seat in the upper row, away from the rest of the people and beckoned her with a finger. Sasha sat beside him, pouting at having to wait till the lecture ended to savor another cherry.

_Is everyone here? -said the instructor- Well then, let's begin. Today we'll talk about some manouvers you can execute in teams to distract titans and allow for a better...

Braus was half disconnected from the class, her mind going back to the cool feeling and sweet taste of the fruit; she'd never eaten a cherry before and was aching for another sample. A soft cough from Niko caught her attention and she turned to see him placing the bag on his thigh and pulling a red fruit out. Sasha felt the saliva pool in her mouth.

Smirking impishly Niko took her hand and placed it on his crotch, pressing on his bulge and watching in amusement as her face turned as red as the cherry. He made her rub her palm on his groin, glancing briefly at the still talking instructor before placing a cherry in her waiting mouth. Sasha got the tip and began brushing and stroking harder; he took a deep breath as blood rushed to his cock and his hips bucked by instinct. A bit later he rewarded her with another piece of fruit and a third one; however, when she pointed at the bag for another one, he smiled and unzipped his pants, fondling with his pants until his cock was free. Then he raised an eyebrow at the flushed brunette before shaking the bag lazily.

Her trembling hand reached for his member, stroking slowly while giving nervous glances at their instructor, who was busy explaining techinques and drawing more or less crappy diagrams. Her fingers settled on the tip, massaging and teasing the opening on Nikolai's dick; he gave a short hiss when she pressed a bit hard before starting to stroke more confidently while giving him the puppy eyes and Niko threw a cherry at her. Sasha caught it mid air and chewed, content at her prize. He looked at her.

_More -he demanded in a whisper; a second later, his hand held her by her nape and brought her face down to his crotch.

Sasha gaped in surprise, only to have her mouth take the cock's head and suck by instinct, her tongue licking around it in fervor. His low growl incited her to bob her head under the desk, taking as much as she could in her awkward position. Nikolai looked forward, leaning on his elbows and assuming a fake concentrated look as Braus blew him. He rocked his hips, hitting the back of her throat and both thanked the fact she didn't seem to have a gag reflex. His fingers went through her hair, humming in satisfaction as she moaned lowly on his cock...

_Cadet Nikolai!

He focused his eyes on the older man calling him; he felt Sasha freeze on his lap and slowly move back from his member.

_Wasn't a girl sat at your side? Bries, Brent?

Niko blinked twice before quickly putting on a neutral expression, his hand on Sasha's neck, holding her on his dick.

_Yes, there was. Braus, sir. You see, she's known among us for her, um, vast appetite...

Some people chuckled. A grin slowly spread on his face, leaning on his seat to spare a brief glance at the flushed brunette.

_But today it played against her. She darted for the infirmary not a minute ago. Quite stealthily, i might add.

_I... see -said the man, frowning in confusion- Maybe i should check...

_Oh, never mind sir. It's never too serious: she goes, spends a while there, feels better, comes back for more. Food, i mean. She'll be fine.

The instructor seemed to doubt, all while Braus gave Niko a pleading look he ignored. Finally, the man sighed and nodded.

_Very well then. But she will have to complete whatever notes she misses. -he said, turning around to write on the board.

Stil grinning, the white haired man moved to place a hand on her firm butt, squeezing a earning a shy eep from her. Sasha blushed intensely, eyes closed as she sucked diligently, a hand running on his length and the other buried in her own pants. She looked at him once more and he picked another cherry, letting it fall on her waiting mouth. Braus chewed it and almost squeaked in delight, resting her face on his cock as she savored her prize. Then she moved, sliding to the floor and positioning between his legs. His breath caught in his throat when she looked at him with eyes half lidded, taking his member and kissing it from base to top slowly, stroking softly with a hand while the other worked on her shirt to free her tits, eagerly pinching her own nipple.

Niko gulped and looked forward, watching everyone to find no one seemed to notice their current situation. Then he felt his cock being enveloped in warmth as Sasha forced his whole length down her throat, squeezing around it and bobbing forward until her nose brushed his shirt. He let out a hiss and gripped the wooden surface tightly, a hand on his mouth and his eyes fixed on the board without really seeing. A head turned to face him: he looked at Jean with forced boredom in his features, ignoring the throb in his dick as the girl knelt let her tongue tickle right under the head and her fingers teased his balls. Her mouth left and Nikolai leaned back to find her pointing at the bag and then to her mouth; he got a sudden idea.

Smiling impishly, he took a whole handful out of the bag. Sasha's eyes widened and she licked her lips at the sight of treats. Without warning, he clenched his fist, crushing the fruits and making her gape and give him a betrayed look. Winking at her, the male brought the hand to his cock and smeared the contents on it, the sweet smell of cherry invading the space under his desk and making the girl salivate. He then pushed three red-covered fingers on her open mouth and she suckled eagerly, licking them clean. As soon as he took them out she lunged forward, taking him in a single thrust. Her saliva leaked as she went forward, having him fill her throat with a muffled gurgling, her tongue sitcking out and collecting whatever juice it found.

Niko send whatever concerns he had to hell and placed both hands on her head, shoving her back and forth furiously, as the instructor kept talking and drawing. Her eyes went teary as he used her mouth as a toy, feeling her teeth brush slightly with each pump on his cock. Her throat closed on him every time he went in, and her eyes went blank as his pace increased and his orgasm neared; when he felt close he leaned forward, resting his forehead on the desk.

_Take it all, you... slut! -he mumbled harshly.

Shoving her against him, Niko held her strongly as his seed was shot past her throat and she squirmed against him, falling limp as he pulled back and his cum shot in her mouth as well. He sighed in satisfaction as he pulled out and put his dick back on his trousers, Sasha closing her mouth and swallowing while rubbing her sore jaw. They spent a while catching thei breath, the girl resting her head on his lap. He carefully guided her so she could retake her seat in silence without anyone noticing her coming from down his desk.

_That was awesome. -he whispered at her.

Sasha smiled shyly and opened her mouth to reply. And burped, rather loudly.

_Cadet Braus! -called the instructor as everyone turned and some snickered- I hope your trip to the infirmary was... pleasant.

The girl, face red as a damn cherry, nodded strongly while avoiding eye contact.

_Do you feel alright now?

Nodding.

_In that case, i hope you will have your notes complete next class. Understood?

Frantic nodding and further eye avoidance.

_Well. Now, to continue...

After the class was over, Sasha hurried to leave the building before anyone called her to ask anything about her "indisposition". But as she left, she heard a whistle on her back and, to avoid being rude, turned to see who it was. A soft flying object hit her chest and she caught it by instinct; she looked down and gasped at the familiar bag.

_You forgot that. -Nikolai said as he walked past her- Hope you feel better, Sasha.

He didn't look at her as she began munching on the fruits, more concerned with the a group a boys chatted hurriedly in a secluded spot. They saw him near and groaned collectivelly.

_Told you i'd do it.-said Niko, smirking- Now pay up.

_I can't believe you did it. -Reiner grumbled, handing him some coins.

_Yeah, you're a lecherous prick -grumbled Connie, paying as well- But i didn't think you'd have the nerve...

He chuckled smugly, shoving the money in his pocket and shrugging before leaving them.

_Who do you think he'll do next? Mina? -Eren whispered, looking around.

_Maybe. I just hope he doesn't get his dirty hands on Krista -mumbled Braun.

_Oh man, can you imagine what he'd do to her?

_By the walls Jean, don't make me think about it! That sweet angel...

_Maybe we should dare him to do Ymir! -said Connie, smiling wickedly.

_Yeah, that would be awesome. I bet he doesn't know she's lesbian. -said Jean with an evil smile.

In that moment, the white haired male meters away turned to face them, mouthed "BISEXUAL" slowly and exaggeratedly, and resumed his walking.

They groaned again.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Time for some pure. undiluted smut.

Chapter 5: Sensitivity Issues.

Annie let the air out of her lungs in a low, steady breath. Her nails dug on the fabric of Nikolai's pants when his hand went into her panties, gently rubbing against her while biting playfully on her neck. She was sitting on his lap, enjoying his touch but not giving in to it; she knew he could try something if given the chance.

Instead her hand went behind her and began fiddling with his belt; a few seconds later she brought his erection out and he moaned when she slid it under herself, feeling her grab with both hands and stroke long and slow. She turned her face seeking a kiss, but never closing her eyes. She always had him under vigilance since his last visit. Such was their game for dominance.

And now both were there, in one of the many warehouses dotting the training complex. Their uniform jackets discarded and shirts unbuttoned; her hips moving forward, frotting hard on him and making Niko hiss in pleasure. In answer he hooked his fingers inside her, grinning when she gasped as he drove deeper, stretching and enjoying the slick noises coming from inside the blonde. Annie lowered her head, panting when he caught her clit between his fingers and pressed; she clenched her teeth and focused on his glans, rubbing her palm on it and then giving it a faint sratch and he tensed. Leonhardt chuckled and repeated, hearing him mutter a curse when the sensitive spot was treated roughly once more.

Bullseye.

Feeling more confident Annie got a hand working on his balls, not missing how he breathed erratically when she caressed them. Suddenly he leaned on her, his hand pushing her against his crotch, moaning low and needy on her ear, pleading for more. If that wasn't a surrender, she didn't know what it was.

_Feeling like begging now? -she said teasingly, squeezing the head gently. He grunted and kissed her cheek shyly.

_Annie... hmmm...

She felt him press more against her body and relaxed a bit; his touch down there was a bit weaker but still pleasing. Annie was going to make it last a bit. He whimpered when she pressed on and fell a bit backwards; her satisfied smirk remarked by a chuckle. Then his other hand snaked inside her pants brushing her thigh and she eased a bit on him, planning on keeping him from cumming for a little while, while he gave up little by little...

The hand rubbing her leg suddenly moved to her rear, a finger prodding her butthole and making her gasp in surprise. She turned her face to him, frowning and blushing, and saw his smug grin. Nikolai slid a finger in her and Annie jerked forward, not used to being touched there by other than herself.

_I always wondered why you never let me play in the backyard. -he said lowly, his digit moving inside her- Now i know.

She clenched her teeth and rubbed hard on his cockhead, only for him to sit back up and hook his fingers mercilessly in both of her holes. She couldn't help a moan, gritting teeth when he planted a soft kiss on her jaw.

_Do you want me to do it there? Do you Annie? -he purred and she huffed when he inserted a second finger in her ass.

Despite her touch and frotting against him he didn't budge and Leonhardt realized his apparent weakness had been a ruse; he wanted her confident, with her guard low to take her by surprise. Otherwise she'd have stopped him from getting anywhere near it. Annie chose to screw everything and make it quick: she let a strand of saliva on his cock and began fapping him feverishly.

Without warning, his hand left her moisty front and his arm moved forward, enveloping hers in the motion and locking both of her arms against her chest. Annie squirmed angrily.

_What are you doing?! -she hissed lowly- Let go!

_And give you a chance to ruin it? You're not being fair...

_Neither are you!

_True. But this...

He shoved three fingers in. Leonhardt cried and got on her tiptoes, legs trembling as he moved them in. She clenched her teeth, eyes wide and mouth drooling.

_...THIS will feel good for both of us.

He got his fingers out of her and pulled her pants down to her ankles hastily before pushing her down on her belly, his hand squeezing her buttock lustfully. Without delay he aligned his dick with her entrance. Annie looked at him worried when his began pushing against her.

_Niko, wait...

_No.

Holding her by the waist he thrusted forward, his glans passing her entrance. Annie stiffened and scratched the floor when he drove in deeper; she tried to move forward only for him to put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her still and burying his cock all in. Her ass clenched around him, enveloping his member tightly as he pumped brutally. Leonhardt let out a cry half pain, half pleasure as her pussy spilled her juices on the floor every time he slammed back. Nikolai leaned on the blonde and bit her neck, grinding his hips on her ass, feeling her guts acommodate around his meat and grunted in pleasure.

His hands drove under her, reaching for her pussy and rubbing insistently, decided to bring her to climax, the blonde moaning and criying without restraint. He rammed her for a while, and then straightened, holding her by the waist and changing his pace to short, feverish thrusts. With a muffled cry he pulled back and smashed back in, pouring his cum in her. Annie gritted her teeth, arching her back and slamming both fists on the floor. The man threw his head back and sighed before looking back at her. She was a sweaty, panting mess; her tongue out while she tried to regain her breath. The skilled figher, the ice girl melting under him sent fire right into his head... and dick. Baring his teeth like a dog, Nikolai loomed above her.

_More -he breathed on her ear.

Annie laid limp as he licked her cheek and pulled her for a kiss, tongue tasting her like he would never again. He pulled his member out and turned her on her back, taking her boots and pants off, almost ripping the fabric when he pulled them violently. He knelt between her legs, noting his seed beginning to leak out, and pushed back in. The blonde tiptoed once more and screamed as he violated her, holding her by her arms and sucking on her neck. Annie panted and gurgled with evey thrust, tightening around him as he assaulted without mercy and moved his mouth on hers, their moans echoing against each other.

Nikolai felt an animalistic joy when the girl locked her legs around him while he moved back and forth, impaling her on his length. He licked the sweat on her throat, both hands groping her ass while her nails carved red marks on his back. The air filled with their grunts and moans, the two lost in their fierce embrace.

They kept it or a while, breaking the kiss only to breath and suck and bite. His fingers entangled in her messy hair while Annie caressed his, purring into his lips. Then they heard voices, coming from outside as a small group of cadets walked towards the warehouse. Not stopping for a second the duo on the floor glanced at the door, which began to open. Suddenly, Annie grabbed a jacket and threw it at the entrance, making the others flinch on the other side of the barely open door.

_WE'RE FUCKING BUSY! -she yelled, and he chuckled without pausing his thrusts.

Outside, the cadets looked at each other.

_What do we do now? Do we tell the instructor? -said one.

_Are you kidding? That was Annie who shouted! -answered a girl, to their disbelief- At least she sounded like her. And if it's her, we're dead meat. I mean, you know how she fights.

_Then what do we do?

_Let's just make a quick run to the nearest warehouse, the supplies are the same. Come on, before someone comes and screws everything up!

Inside, the male smiled widely at the blonde, who frowned when he stopped after the others left.

_What?

_Shouldn't you have said "we're busy fucking"? -he said with a snort. She narrowed her eyes and hit him with her heels on his back.

_Shut up and get busy, idiot.

In reply, he sat up, bringing her along, and the stood up. Annie crossed her arms behind his neck and he held her by her butt, lifting her and slamming her down. She threw her head back and moaned, pierced by his shaft relentlessly. He looked in amusement as a jade pendant bounced on her tits as he fucked her. Leonhardt looked at him with lustful eyes as her ass was ravaged, leaning for a kiss when Nikolai pulled back and rammed brutally, sending a jolt all over her when she felt him pulse once before his load poured inside her again; her pussy spilling juices on his abs and crotch when her own orgasm kicked in.

They stood in silence, kissing as their ecstasy faded slowly. Niko pulled away, lifting her carefully to let his cock slide out. Annie winced slightly when her feet touched the ground.

_Can you walk?

_Yeah, i just need a minute. -She answered with a sigh as she laid against a pile of wooden boxes.

He nodded and finished tidying his clothes before picking hers up and giving them to the blonde with a smirk. Then he blinked and frowned.

_Something wrong? -she asked, raising an eyebrow.

_For some reason, i thought i saw steam coming from your butt for a second.

At this Leonhardt blushed and cleared her throat.

_Is that your way to say it was hot? Ass steam?

_No, i... forget it. Whatever, do you need help going back? -she humphed.

_I don't need people seeing me with you after i yelled at those morons. I'll be fine, just go.

He hummed in agreement and left without a word. Once he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief. For a moment she thought he'd caught her mid-healing. She rested her head against the wooden surface while thinking of her newfound pleasure. Annie had always been, well, glad she had regenerating capabilities to deal not only with injury, but also with pain and to a certain degree, exhaustion. But, she mused to herself while redressing after cleaning with some piece of cloth, she'd never been really _happy_ about it.

At least, she thought with a satisfied grin, until now.

End of Chapter.

I know it's shorter than usual, i just didn't want to have much dialogue cutting the smut. Also, if you spotted the "Annie's into anal" joke in this chapter, feel free to take a cookie from the tray.


	6. Chapter 6

Smut. Historia. Enough info.

Chapter 6: (Un)bound.

Historia's bulging eyes looked into Nikolai's, the petite girl seemingly at a loss of words.

_I can do anything i want? -she finally managed to say- _Anything_?

The male nodded, smirking at her dumbfounded expression. He'd told the blonde to meet him at the building at midnight, which she gladly did; what she didn't know was he'd grant her full control.

_Is this one of your... what, dangerous days? -he asked and she raised an eyebrow.

_No.

He chuckled.

_Then yes.

Reiss considered his words carefully, hands laced in front of her and eyeing him with slight distrust.

_And how do i know you'll really let me... play as much as i want to?

Grinning, he tossed something at her feet and the girl gasped when she saw the wide, solid handcuffs. Slowly, she crouched and took them with trembling hands and when she looked up, she found her partner holding a key between his index and thumb with a soft smile.

_This, and that -he said pointing at the handcuffs with his chin- are yours to use. As i am, for tonight. Any more questions?

Historia stood up, frowning. She looked at the side and rubbed the back of her head.

_Why are you doing this? I mean, i'm glad but you usually just... just...

_Take you. Just as any bitch in heat is taken. -Historia gulped blushing and her eyes darted to him- Anyways, i'll tell you once we're done.

He walked towards the blonde, giving a last look at the key before slipping it in her pocket. Historia looked at him with big blue eyes full of a mix of uncertainty, hope and joy. She put a hand on his chest and gently pushed back; Nikolai let her guide him until his back was against a wooden column. Reiss felt encouraged by his soft yet wicked smile and handcuffed his hands behind the pole, her heart pounding harder when she heard the metallic click; he moved his arms, testing the binds and found it comfortable enough. He heard a giggle and found Historia with a hand on her mouth, smiling impishly before running her palm on his abs.

_Now you're mine. Mine mine mine to have fun. -she intoned as she undid his shirt's buttons exposing his worked body.

Her fingers traced every muscle and scar, feeling the different textures with interest, then pressed her body against his, Nikolai's warmth making her hum pleasingly. The blonde cupped his crotch while kissing his chest, little pecks contrasting with her hand pushing hard on his package, clenching softly to feel him through the fabric. He panted lowly when her tongue played on his chest, then a small hand went behind him and slid under his pants, groping his buttcheek while the hand on the front left to tease and pinch a nipple and next was her thigh frotting, slow and hard, against his swelling manhood.

_Historia, please... i need to...

Chuckling she knelt and pulled his pants down slowly, licking her lips when his member stood erect and giving it a quick peck on the tip before standing and turn around, pressing herself against him. For a while, all that could be heard was his slow, hard breathing while Historia rubbed her butt on his crotch, a hand fondling his balls gently; she turned her face to give him an alluring look, placing a finger in her mouth and sucking seductively. Nikolai hissed when the fabric of her blouse rubbed against his cockhead. The blonde smirked and stepped away from him, looking pleased at the thin line of precum coming out of the tip and began undressing, soon standing nude in front of the tied man, moonlight shining on her pale, unmarked skin.

_Kneel, love. Show me how much you treasure me. -her voice was like the softest silk, yet held a subtle forceful and possessive tone.

The man complied, crouching in front of her, with not a single trace of the defiance he always showed; instead he looked at her with eyes full of hunger, lust... and devotion. It sent a jolt through the blonde that she felt to the tip of her toes. Historia's foot lifted and barely brushed his cockhead, to which he answered by bowing down and kissing softly on her shin earning a pleased hum from the girl.

She moved forward resting her sole on a side of his waist and Nikolai licked along her thigh, eagerly approaching her shaved cunt only to be stopped by her hand on his hair pulling him back; he even whimpered and she chuckled in delight.

_Look at you, the big bad guy everyone fears -she whispered- kneeling and worshipping the camp's sweet innocent Krista.

She let go of his white hair and her fingers brushed their way to his lips; Nikolai opened is mouth slightly, almost awkwardly and the blonde slid them in. He sucked on them for a while while the girl made satisfied sounds. Only when she pulled out he dared to make eye contact.

_Not... Krista. -he panted in submission, his member throbbing when her foot rubbed on its upper side- The real one... Historia, my Lady, my Queen...

Her grip loosened, surprised at his words. Nikolai used the momentary freedom to lean and lick tenderly her exposed womanhood before looking up with desire in his eyes.

_...My Godess.

Reiss took a sharp deep breath, both hands grabbing him by his temples, staring with fevered eyes.

_You... you are...! -she babbled, and he smiled innocently.

_I'm yours, and nothing else.

Without a word Historia moved her hips forward, making her lower lips meet his own with a hungry growl, throwing her head back. Nikolai licked eagerly, tasting her to no end; her weak whimpers making his heart beat fast and his member pulse while the blonde held him still, grinding against his face, her juices dripping down his chin as he ate her up. Historia mewled in pleasure, a hand grabbing the back of Niko's head and shoving him against her pussy with violence, nails scratching his scalp while her moans filled the air. His mouth worked without pause and his tongue delved inside her as deep as possible, devouring her as if his life depended on it and suddenly Reiss leaned forward and dug her nails on her back as her body shivered and an orgasms shot her juices on his face, staying still as she regained her breath.

The blonde inhaled deeply a few times and then fell on her knees for a session of hot, humid kisses with her pet; his submission even let her tongue dominate his, Reiss let out a hungry snarl and broke away to bite on his neck while stroking his erection. Her lips sucked on his adam's apple and she _flew_ up to the sky when he gave the sweetest moan as her nimble fingers worked on his lower head, bucking his hips with each brush and rub. Her hand then went to her own sex and collected some of the fluids leaking and she leaned on his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

_Look how wet i got from playing with you. -she told him, showing the fingers to the male- And how hard you are.

Her hand went down and squeezed on his cock, making him groan in need. Nikolai panted, swallowed and spoke with a trembling tone she never ever heard from him.

_Use me my Lady i beg you, let me please you.

_Oh... and how do you plan to do it?

_Let me fuck you. I want it... i need it.

_Huh, how crass and unrefined of you. But since you made me feel so good with your mouth, let's see what this bad boy you have down here has to offer. -she said, patting his hard dick.

A single a peck on his lips and Historia turned and sat on his lap, hand running up and down his rock hard member and making the muscular man hiss in anticipation; next was her pussy rubbing on his length, covering it on liquids before the girl positioned the tip on her entrance and, with a long and slow move, put it in to the hilt. Historia moaned in delight and gracefully fell forward, placing herself on fours and shooting a smug look at the flushed man.

_Come on pet, i don't have all night. Pleasure me.

_Yes, my Queen.

Niko thrusted forward, making the blonde scratch the floor when he hit her cervix. He pulled back as much as his limited space allowed and hit once more; Historia whined and moved her butt up once he took rythm and fucked her knelt on the floor, the chains making a rattling noise against the wood every time their bodies collided. He rocked hard against her, the girl panting loudly with each pump and shoving her ass on his crotch and feeling the lust and thirst for control clouding her mind. He was on his knees for her, breath ragged and muscles covered in sweat... and it drove her mad.

_Ho-hold on. -she managed to order.

He sighed loudly in frustration but obeyed and Historia sat up, hooking an arm around his neck and kissing him tenderly, feeling his quick heartbeat on her back; they stayed like that for a few minutes, making out in a loving way contrasting with their lewd thoughts. She sucked on his lower lip while her cunt squeezed around his hot member, buried inside her throbbing in need and Nikolai kissed back fiercely, all his pent up desire put into that action and she giggled impishly before reaching with a hand to massage his testicles.

_Stand up. Slowly, pet.

He obeyed, rising up while buried in her completely; Historia held with her arms around his neck, his chest rubbing against her back as he stood and laid against the wooden pole; then Nikolai pistoned upwards without warning, making her gasp with his sudden thrusts and sucked on her earlobe as the blonde tightened her embrace and her small breasts bounced when he pumped in her, her muscles gripping his rod every time he penetrated deep into her body. She demanded he did harder and he complied, hitting upwards with more strength and making the petite girl scream while he whispered on her ear.

_Historia my queen, you're such a slut and so tight -he hissed and she melted a bit more- i'm gonna cum any time now into that little cunt of yours, i'm going to fill you and make you walk back to you fucking bed leaking all my milk you bitch.

_Yes! -she purred, clenching around him- Fucking cum in me! Shove it up my fucking womb Nikolai! CUM!

The man thrusted with all his might, grunting against her, and she screamed in ecstasy when his hot seed sprayed inside her; Niko rocked his hips in an attempt to bury his meat into her even more while Reiss's legs straightened, her whole being going stiff as he poured into her pussy. When their orgasm subsided he slid down, both panting and the girl brushing her fingers on her stomach as a feeling of fullness spread all over her and let out a very satisfied sigh while Niko regained his breath, leaving soft kisses on the back of her head. After a while she got up to search the key, giggling when she felt their mixed juices running down her legs before finally freeing his hands.

_Holy fuck that was intense Nikolai.

He smiled absently while stretching his arms above his head and nodded, then she put a finger on his chest, getting his attention.

_Too bad i lied about it being a safe day, right? -she said with a impish smile.

He blinked, frozen momentarily in position, then he smiled back and snorted.

_Bluffer.

Historia frowned to his answer, a slight annoyance visible in her eyes as she began dressing up.

_Aw come on, how did you know?

_You might have a few screws loose, but you're not stupid. You can't go and screw your chances of graduating; and you don't trust me enough to let me become the father of you child, i mean please! You know me.

_Fine, fine, you're a tactical genius whatever. But anyways, answer my question from earlier: why did you do this for me? -she asked and he shrugged.

_Well to begin with, to break the routine. But also because since i took you every time all i saw was you being a submissive bitch, so i aimed to change that.

_So you wanted to see me being a dominating bitch? -she said raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering he neared her towering above the girl; she didn't break eye contact as he lifted her chin with a finger, with a predatory half smile creeping on his face.

_I wanted to see the animal hiding under the girl; i wanted to find the fire burning under your passionate but otherwise passive self. I also wanted to witness the dominant, selfish streak you show whenever i'm close and pay attention to another girl, but most importantly... i wanted to meet the demon living under the angel's mask... is that enough answer to you?

Reiss gaped slightly at his words, swallowing hard before finally putting her ideas in order.

_So... did you like what you found tonight? -she said with fake uninterest. He laughed and crossed his arms.

_Loved every bit of it Hissy, and if you behave i might let you play like this again sometime. Promise.

She chuckled and jumped on him, locking her arms on his neck and giving him a sound kiss; the handcuffs made a clinking sound in her hand.

_Then can i keep the 'cuffs? -she asked with a cute and innocent expression. Niko laughed lowly against her lips.

_I thought you'd never ask.

End of Chapter.

For the record, i gave Historia a pregnancy kink before she got pregnant in the manga. Sometimes i wonder if Isayama reads this stuff XD.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, this is it. The original plot i had intended: ludicrous badassery, with Nikolai being, well, more of complete bastard. Read at your own risk or otherwise wait until another lemon chapter shows up; this one takes place at the recovery mission in Trost.

Chapter 7: The Devil.

 _Untrustworthy, unwilling to be part of a team and too eager to fight; unstable. Nikolai's mouth had twitched slightly, slowly turning into a teeth filled grin as Pixis numbered the reasons of why he would not be part of the escort mission. Despite Ian's protests, the bald commander did not reconsider his decision._

 __Aren't you a great judge of character, Commander... -he had said, chuckling at Ian's dumbfounded expression._

 __I hold myself as one, young man. Am i wrong in my judgment?_

 _He had laughed, as if the fate of everyone inside the walls was nothing but a joke. A very amusing, o very bad one._

 __Not at all. I'm glad you're in charge; you don't have qualms if you think you need to change things, no matter what others say. I was afraid i'd have to babysit._

 _The man eyed him with something simlar to the cautious admiration one could hold for a dangerous dog looking behind a thin fence._

 __To your post, cadet Nikolai._

_Do you think we could kidnap Eren now, or do we wait? -said Bertholdt

_I think we should wait. If he seals the wall taking him will be a damn hassle, meanwhile we can get... -he snapped his fingers, trying to find the exact word.

_Get what?

Both froze at the calm voice; they turned around and found Niko standing there, with a curious, childish expression. The man suddenly smiled and pointed a sword at them.

_I must admit, i didn't expect this day to get any more interesting but now... -he let out a husky laugh- now i understand some things much, much better.

_Understand? Nikolai, we... we were joking...

Braun shut up when the other clicked his tongue and shook his head.

_Reiner, Reiner, Reiner... you should try and have some degree of dignity. The good soldier, the leader guy, the one willing to take the burden for the team... a facade; you are a joke. And Bertie, so weak willed and doubtful and nervous, the big frail boy so unlikely to be... a monster. I am really surprised. -he said almost admiringly, looking back and forth between the two friends, who shared a look then glanced back at the cadet.

_And what now, Nikolai? -said the blonde, in a slow, dangerous tone.

_Oh, i believe the question is not "what" since we know how this ends. It's "when", and maybe also "where". And i see a good spot where we can end this, over there...

He pointed with a blade somewhere behind the two soldiers, deeper into Trost.

_Further into the district we won't be bothered or interrupted. We can have all the fun we want, no people showing up without warning. Or at least that i hope.

Bertholdt blinked, clearly confused by his behaviour, his complete lack of nerves.

_Are you not... afraid? -Nikolai stared him down for a few seconds and then chuckled deeply, almost threateningly.

_What is it Bert, you want me to cry and beg? To buy time in hopes of tricking you into a smartly devised trap? I don't have time or need for subtetly; this ends with death... be it yours, or mine. A monster's blood is just the same as another's.

Reiner and Hoover exchanged a nervous glance while the other man scratched his chin, uncaring of the threat of titans or the operation itself; then he looked at the blonde.

_What is it like? To be a titan? The Armored one?

Reiner blinked, surprised by the question; Nikolai's voice had a child's curiosity, staring quizzically at him. He swallowed and licked his lips.

_It feels... good. Great, even: i am... invincible, unstoppable. Nothing can hurt me.

_I see. -Niko answered with slight admiration before turning to Bertholdt- And you Bertie? What does being a giant dickless asshole feels like?

Hoover opened his mouth, awkwardly looking for words for a few seconds until he managed to speak.

_It's... n-not bad at all, i guess? -he said with a weak smile. Nikolai grinned smugly.

_Oh... so shifting into the Colossal is nothing new, huh? -he said with a loud laugh.

The brunette frowned until Niko's words made sense; before he could think of an answer the other lunged forward in a blink and jumped between them, swinging his way between the houses. Only a moment later he heard gear working behind him, following him deeper into the district; however, one of them moved much faster, more aggressively.

He spun around and his blades clashed with Reiner's; the albino's smile faced the serious, willing-to-kill expression of Braun as their steel sung with the impact.

 _Not gonna wait, huh?_

With a laugh he landed on the roof, kicking the blonde in the chest and making him fall on his back as Hoover got there and quickly helped his friend up; Bertholdt showed a deeply concerned expression, barely keeping eye contact with him. Niko clicked his tongue, eyeing them without care and opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly stiffened and quickly looked aside with both shifters following his gaze.

Annie landed on the roof meters away from them, looking surprised at the way Braun seemed ready to pounce on his comrade; her chest raised and lowered as she caught her breath from the constant fight.

_Reiner? Bertholdt? What are you... Niko, what's this?

_He's mad -he answered quickly, almost tripping on his own words- cause i said he and Bertie weren't a good couple.

_What?

_A little joke Annie, nothing else. -he assured with a grin- Don't worry, we'll be leaving to another pla...

_He heard us. He knows. -Reiner cut him, pointing with a sword.

Nikolai stopped mid-talking, hands frozen in gesturing; his awkward smile faded as he looked at Reiner's serious face, then turned slowly to watch the girl suddenly going pale.

_Oh. -he said softly.

She blinked in confusion, until Braun's words made sense and her face turned into a mix of anger and despair.

_What do you mean...!? How were you so stupid!? Why did you have to fuck it up!? -she shouted, gripping the sword handles tight until her knuckles turned white.

Her eyes went from Nikolai to the other two; no one was sure to whom she was yelling and the tall blonde looked around nervously, fearing someone could show up while they argued. Nikolai didn't move, studying Leonhardt's anguished look.

_So you too, huh? -he said, frowning and shifting his eyes away from her- That... explains some things.

Annie stared at him without understanding, but heard -felt- the pity in his voice, and she cracked slightly.

_Niko, i never... -she mumbled

He turned fast as lightning, raising a sword to block both of Reiner's: he attacked while he thought Nikolai was distracted. The white haired soldier swept the blonde's legs and made him fall on his side, and a punt on his stomach sent him a few meters away, gasping for air. Bertholdt gaped momentarily at the strength he showed before lunging forward to cut him down; the other locked his blades back on his gear and faced him bare-handed, avoiding the first slash by stepping to a side and throwing a solid, bullet-fast punch to his temple: Hoover stumbled, disoriented, and Nikolai shoved a knee in his gut to force him to bend and punched once more; Bertholdt fell like a puppet whose strings were cut from the roof's border down to the street with a cracking noise.

A savage howl marked Braun's comeback as he rushed head on towards the male and Nikolai did the same, grabbing the blonde by his shoulders, spinning a full circle and throwing him back where he came from.

_Stop! You two, just... stop! -Annie half cried, half shouted, unable to move.

Both ignored her and Reiner attacked once more, holding Niko by the shoulders; however he was shaken off easily and his rage increased at the other's relaxed expression and threw a brutal punch Niko stopped with a hand. His shocked face earnt a smile from him and a moment later Niko's fingers hit his neck, cutting off the air to his lungs. Reiner held his throat choking and the grey eyed man positioned behind him. Leonhardt saw his fists move too fast for a human being and heard a sound akin to dry wood breaking three times before Braun fell on his knees with the spine in his nape broken, paralyzed from the neck down. Niko moved once more and a metallic flash was followed by the blonde's head almost hopping forward, free from the body's attachement.

A moment later Niko dashed towards the girl who reacted by lifting both swords, unable to think; Reiner had been killed off like it was nothing... it was all over without him, no way to go on. Her mind knew this and didn't bother to fight back, specially knowing what Niko was capable of: better not to resist as he easily dodged her clumsy defense and got behind her, locking her arms against her chest with a hand, the other taking a blade from his back. She hoped (she knew) he'd be quick about it. She heard him sigh almost in resignation, almost sadly.

_I wish it didn't have to end like this, Annie.

She closed her eyes.

_Me too, Nikolai.

Bertholdt opened his eyes amidst waves of pain, the world blurring as he sat on the street. He felt the disturbing way the bones in his right arm healed and repositioned, rubbing his temple with his left hand; then the sting of panic made him stand, ignoring the pain in his leg while looking up. How long had he been unconscious?

_Reiner? Annie? -he shouted- Answer me! Did you...?

He froze with his mouth open when Nikolai showed up, watching from above without much interest.

_Well, that was disappointing. Hope you fare better than those two.

_Wha-what did you do?! -Berthold asked with fear in his voice- Reiner! Annie!

Nikolai crouched, then stood up with something in his hand. Hoover narrowed his eyes... and then screamed.

_YOU PIECE OF SHIT! MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GONNA... I'M...!

He tried to use his gear, but all he got was a weak stream of gas leaking from the canister, the wires linking it to the rest of the 3DMG broken by his fall. On the roof, Nikolai walked to and fro, without even glancing at him as he frantically tried to repair the broken equipment.

_You know, after knowing Eren had grown back his arm and leg, i started to wonder if you guys could grow your heads back...

He paused and lifted Reiner's head up, staring into his dead eyes.

_I guess you don't. Neither of them could.

Bertholdt went pale and stood in place, unable to move, to think. He had to be lying...

_Annie! -he shouted, tears beginning to run down his face- ANNIEEEEE!

Nikolai looked back, somewhere in the roof; he fixed his gaze on a particular point looking disappointed.

_What a waste. Such a strong, perfect girl. But at least -he said smiling slowly and turning to Hoover- I got to sample the goods back in camp, get it?

_SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING! ANNIE, ANSWER ME! ANNIE!

_Oh, i'm not lying Bertie. Do you think we sparred so often just because? We did it, little soldier. Time and time again we fucked. Enought times so i can close my eyes...!

He dropped Reiner's head and punted it further inside Trost, while Bertholdt trembled of rage and agony, a murderous glare Niko didn't even flinch at.

_And her moans come to my mind before anything else!

_YOU FUCKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! KILL YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU FUCKING APART!

_Finally some nerve! -he said mockingly- It only took the death of your two best, well only friends! Ready to finish our little act? To let the monster finally out?

_I'LL FUCKING END YOU YOU BASTARD! -he howled, spitting in anger- YOU AND THIS FUCKING CITY AND ITS PEOPLE ARE FUCKING DEAD! ALL OF YOU, TO THE LAST ONE!

_That's how men talk! Let's get this over with Bertie!

Laughing in triumph Nikolai left, making his way towards the wall. Bertholdt roared when the gear refused to work, and his mind snapped. He wanted a monster? Then he'd have one.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fallen Warrior, part 1.

Ian looked anxiously as Eren moved slowly, carrying the stone on his shoulders towards the breach in Wall Maria. They needed to make the titans in the vicinity leave if they wanted the smallest chance to succeed.

A yellow lightning cut his thoughts, followed by a thunder stronger than any storm could conjure; the ground shook enough to make him fall on his knees, eyes and mouth wide open at the Colossal Titan rising amidst the houses of Trost, facing in the direction of the wall on which the decoy soldiers were. Towering above the city creature raised both arms and looked up to the sky, steam filling the air around it; then it let out a roar of pure, undiluted rage that shook the windows all over the district; Ian never imagined such sound could be made.

_Why are you here? -he whispered.

_Ian! -shouted Rico, startling him.

He looked at the woman, confused and terrified as he was. If the Colossal was inside, then what was the point of retaking Trost?

_Ian, look! The titans! -she shouted again, pointing.

He followed her signs and saw how every titan had turned their back on them; astonished, he watched as they left in direction to the gigantic creature still roaring. What the hell was going on?

_Ian! -Mitabi's terrified tone got him out of his contemplation- What do we do now? If that thing's here, somehow... let's retreat, there's nothing we can do anymore!

The man in charge, taking deep breaths, looked down the street where Eren still carried the boulder and in that moment Armin arrived from the street.

_I told Eren to keep moving until i got back! Commander Ian, will we continue the operation?

The man looked at the teen, then at the only titan on their side before glancing at the Colossal and nodding at the boy.

_We keep going. Our chances are better now than ever, if we want to seal that breach.

_But why? -Rico almost shouted- With the Colossal here, our effort is usel...!

_Enough, Rico! -Ian roared cutting her off- I know it seems in vain, but we must trust the higher ups will try and take down that thing, how it got in here is not our problem! But every second we waste another titan walks in and follows it, and if we delay a swarm will enter Trost and then the inner walls! We can't stop that thing but we can complete our mission! Armin, go with Eren and tell him bring that rock! Now move out!

He jumped down the roof and soon after his team followed; doubtful but still willing to obey him. Rico swore and left while Mitabi looked at the now deserted street and ordered his people to scout the area.

_Just what the fuck is going on? -he muttered to himself, heart pounding.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -/ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nikolai was flying above the roofs when the lightning lit behind him a hundred meters away; he dove down to the street to prepare for the confrontation with Bertholdt and a moment later the explosion shook the house he stood against. Surprised he steadied and looked up to see chunks of stone, debris and clouds of dust fly above the buildings, and whistled in surprised acknowledgement.

_You're mad, eh Bertie?

He got back on the now damaged roof, drinking the sight of the Colossal furious call, arms outsretched to the skies and steam making like small clouds around it; smiling widely he stood on the rests of the broken chimney and rose his gear's swords, waiting anxiously for his foe to advance. He didn't bother to shout, it was impossible for him to be heard; his only hope was that the creature now beginning to move forward would spot him when his gaze scanned the place.

And it did: after a few steps towards the wall were soldiers ran from one side to another, the Colossal stopped on its tracks and fixed its raging glare on Niko; his eyes glued to him, fists clenching in anger at seeing him so calm and defiant challenging him from below.

Bertholdt shouted inside the nape, echoing the titan's roar when the gigantic hand rose, slow and deadly, and went down like a meteorite tracing a wide arc that hit and destroyed every house on its path; buildings turned into shrapnel directed towards the grinning soldier, who jumped down as Hoover began his movement and disappeared from sight. The noise of stone collapsing and wood breaking filled the air as row after row of houses took the blunt of Bertholdt's rage and he stood straight, surveying the destruction; he never had enjoyed so much his power, never had wished so much to obliterate someone. His only regret was not being there to see him die face to face...

_No fucking way! -he yelled: Nikolai stood completely unscathed on a mostly intact roof in the vicinity of the mainly hit zone, waving at him.

_That all you've got Bert? -he shouted, despite knowing Hoover couldn't hear him.

 _I'll kill you! I'll make you bleed and beg, and i'll cut your fucking dick off you motherfucker and laugh while i do!_ Bertholdt's mind was a vortex of anger; every fiber of his being screamed for Nikolai's blood. Then he noticed the number of titans gathering at his feet, some of them walking around, others biting on his flesh, and grinned like a maniac.

_Let's see you dodge this, bastard.

Nikolai watched with interest as the titan moved a leg backwards, ready to kick, and prepared for a new volley of house pieces when he saw a few smaller titans grabbed on its surface; curious at the sight he readied for the attack and waited until the huge foot was mid-way to swing away from the place, avoiding most of the projectiles.

_Come on, you colossal faggot, come at me yourself! -he said as stone flew past him; he landed on a house and ducked under a huge boulder going his way. Bertholdt's attacks, luckily for Nikolai, were slow and easy to predict; the biggest problem was staying out of the wide area on which they hit and avoiding or covering from any incoming objects.

Then he heard strange noises coming from the recently destroyed houses, as if something dug in the rubble and he stole a glance at the ruins to find titans getting up or crawling from the battered buildings; Bertholdt had kicked them towards him, adding more danger to his situation, and had plenty more to use since the mindless things had been attracted before by his shouting. He hissed in frustration when he saw Hoover picking some titans and then throwing them more or less where he was, smashing the buildings with their bodies. Nikolai knew he had to bring Bertholdt closer before his living ammunition destroyed every house he could make use as platform.

Up on the wall, the soldiers watched in horror how the district was flattened by the Colossal's attacks while they worked nonstop to bring the all cannons the middle section. One of them used a spyglass to watch over Trost, while the rest readied and loaded the weapon; another turned to look at a cadet passing by checking their work.

_Hey you! What are we supposed to do now? That thing is too far away!

_I know -the cadet answered, burshing the sweat off her forehead- but we have to be patient and wait until it gets close.

_But what if it starts throwing titans at us? -another asked- If it sees what we're doing...

In that moment, the soldier looking over the district shouted and pointed at some obliterated houses.

_There! There he is!

Everyone nearby looked where he aimed at, and some managed to see a lone person standing on a battered roof waving his swords at the Colossal in challenge, uncaring of the mindless titans nearby.

_Who... who the hell is that? -asked one of the Garrison soldiers to the girl- Do you know him?

_Every cadet does. -a young boy answered, eyes fixed on him- He's Nikolai, the original number one! Is he going to face the Colossal all alone?

_Not alone, if we can help it! -said the girl, waving and shouting at another group- Bring the cannons nearer! We'll only have one chance!

Meanwhile, Nikolai stood on a roof avoiding titans as best as he could whenever Bertholdt threw them and taunting him with his nonchalance. The shifter roared in frustration as the grey eyed man went from ruin to ruin, confusing the creatures and sneaking away unnoticed to return to an isolated spot. He was now sitting on a house's roof, legs hanging from the border, an arm outstretched. Hoover couldn't see him clearly, but he imagined the other grinning smugly and beckoning him with a finger; he felt his rage making his body boil and more steam came out of his body.

_Fine. I'll do this myself, as it should be. -he said, bitter and murderous.

The Colossal advanced slowly towards the soldier, who stood immediately and retreated for a better place as Bertholdt crushed buildings and titans alike without care; absolutely focused on killing his target he paid no attention to anything else and moved on until Niko turned around and ran at him, hooking on his leg and beginning to climb under his unimpressed sight.

 _How do you expect to defeat me? How could you possibly survive me, outdo my power, my strength? Attacking from the front is suicide..._

With a mere thought he sent jets of stream from around his body and Nikolai almost fell from his spot on his abdomen, moving to a side and shooting his grappling cables to the underside of his gigantic arm and hanging there.

_That won't do. Dying from falling is too merciful for a bastard like you.

Following this Hoover lifted the titan's arm, pulling him along and then turning the arm upwards to gaze at the soldier; Niko was sweating from the heat and trying to stay steady. Chuckling evilly inside the nape the tall eldian released more steam, watching in joy how the other jumped and covered his face to protect from the searing jets; he fell on his butt when Bertholdt moved the arm to clash against the other, forcing him to run towards the hand to avoid being crushed and falling on all fours; with cold glee he observed how he jumped to the other arm and ran back and forth as he shot burning, hot steam at the soldier who fell forward when he raised his limb once more, dragging the young man along; Niko hooked on the flesh at last moment, barely hanging from one cable as Hoover had him oscilate slightly like a pendulum mid air to look at him. His hair was damp with sweat and moisture, his healthily tanned skin now showed red marks, when not outright burns from the boiling heat and he breathed heavily, even his grip on the handle seemed weak; he looked down, unable to meet his eye apparently. Slowly and deliberately the titan chuckled and saw Nikolai tremble, he could feel fear after all.

 _Come on, show me your face! Let me see your despair or i might have to force you... and i'm not good at handling people with this hands._

As if hearing his thoughts, the white haired male lifted his head and Bertholdt felt the rage stir within; the fucker still smiled, then winked and turned his head a bit to look behind himself. The shifter followed his look by curiosity.

_Shit. -the former cadet said in a quick breath.

They were about thirty meters away from the wall, which he had completely forgotten in his anger along with the cannons, which where stationed one beside the other, aiming at...

 _What are they aiming for?_

The cannons pointed downwards instead of forward, which confused him even more as he watched all the people standing in wait, looking at the centre of the formation where a lone person stood with an arm raised. Bertholdt narrowed his eyes to try and see who it was.

_W-what?

Without realizing it lifted a colossal arm, moving towards the centre of the formation. The person standing closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them full of determination ignoring the shouts of the people nearby to hurry; they only had a moment and couldn't waste it.

_FIRE!

And as she watched the cannons shoot and heard the explosions, Annie Leonhardt felt alive for the first time in sixteen years.

End of Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fallen Warrior, part 2.

_I wish it didn't have to end like this, Annie.

_Me too, Nikolai.

She was being honest, he knew that; she didn't want it to be that way. She actually didn't know how she wanted it to finish, all she had was the certainty it would end someday... and the deep, dark fear of not being able to stop it once it came.

Niko knew that fear, oh he did.

_And... if it didn't have to? -he whispered.

_What do you mean? -Annie said immediately.

He managed not to smile when he heard the faint hope in her voice, hidden by a thick layer of confusion, resignation and sadness; his hand releasing her arms and slowly moving to her neck until his fingers felt the simple, silver coloured chain and saw her turn to look at him. Nikolai leaned to whisper in her ear.

_If i gave you a chance to leave it all behind and begin anew, would you take it?

_What are talking about? -she replied, shocked into stillness, her eyes fixed on her what? Enemy? Comrade?

_Exactly what i said. Would you take the opportunity? To get rid of your chains, free of their weight? Able to choose and forge you own path?

_Why? Why would you...?

_Risk? -he sighed, soft and lonely, and hugged her closer- Because you are worth saving to _me,_ Annie. I understand you, i felt your anger and your suffering; i too dreamed of freedom once, fought for it and won. Now i offer it to you, but you have to choose, i won't do it for you.

Her breath quickened when he finished speaking, hands trembling nervously. He wasn't lying, she knew he wasn't, why would he? He could have killed her when he had the chance and instead... she saw him put the blade down and take a step away, looking around Trost; no one was nearby, they had moved too deep into the district for anyone to follow. Niko held his arms open, as if asking for a hug and smiled at her.

_You can kill me, and save Bertholdt. I won't resist... Not to you.

She blinked incredulously at the man and raised a shaking sword, lips trembling as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

_Nikolai... if this, if what you say is true then you are risking your life. How can i know you won't betray me and take me to the MP, or...?

_Do you think i'd trade someone as amazing as you for a few coins and a rank? To stay indoors, rotting and decaying? I _live_ to fight, to challenge; it's what i was made, raised and trained for, and i won't run from it. I want to save you from falling like Reiner did, like Bertholdt did so you can finally choose.

_Choose what?

_That is up to you. But you're running out of time; i know i probably cracked Bertie's skull with that punch but i doubt that will kill him, and if he lives your chance is gone.

_So you want me to kill him? As a proof of my... -he chuckled deeply and she couldn't go on.

_Oh no, i don't need any proof because the fact that you are considering it is proof enough that you want to be out of it. As for him, i don't have a problem with getting my hands dirty. But you must choose, now. A new life on your own, or a quick death with your friends.

Annie's breathing quickened. He had to be wrong, she wasn't considering it just shocked at his words, at those daring lies; they had to be lies right? But he was close to her, closer than anyone else, closer than Bertholdt and Reiner, her rival, her lover, her partner in fight and now her seemingly only beacon of hope, and he wouldn't judge, he couldn't because he knew already what she had done, and yet offered an escape and his silence.

 _Think of your mission!_ her head ringed.

 _It's already doomed! We failed!_ she protested

 _Think of your people! Your father!_

 _I do! Every damn day, and i'm scared! I'm tired of being scared!_

 _Nikolai is the enemy!_

 _They were never the enemy!_

_I'll take it! I want out! -she said hurriedly, clenching her fists.

The voice in her head shut up. Niko stood there without saying anything, smiling in a strangely soft way and reaching at her; his strong arms surrounded her in a hug for a few seconds and she clinged by instinct, heart racing.

_Good. -he said- Bert... he'll be up in no time i guess. Something tells me he's far from dead.

_Then we must kill him. -she replied, and felt surprised at her own certainty- Let's do it now we have the advant...

A finger on her lips made her silent, and he whispered in her ear.

_Do you know what's the best way to convince these people you're on their side?-she shook her head, listening carefully- Actuallly being on their side. I need you to go, climb the wall and deliver a message as fast as you can. Will you Annie?

The girl looked at him frowning, but still nodded, without fear or doubt; she had chosen her path and would hold on to it till the end like a drowning man to a rock.

_Great. -he said, smiling approvingly- Now listen, an be ready to become unquestionable to anyone who meets you.

 _Timeskip_.

Jean stood on the verge of Wall Rose, looking down at the titans roaming the streets and shivered. Once more he had to go down and be a piece of meat distracting them from going after that psycho; he was about to jump when the sound of a 3DMG at full speed came from his left and the sight of a blonde girl out of breath got his attention.

_Everyone, listen to me! -Annie shouted while running, barely catching her breath- We've got a situation! A Colossal type titan will appear!

People froze in their place, some gaping at the blonde; Kirstein felt his legs turning into butter and looked behind him, towards the plains, expecting to see a red giant walking towards them.

_I-i can't see it! Wait, how do you know this?

_It won't come from outside! -she replied, going past him and checking on the nearest cannon- It's going to appear here, in Trost!

_Wh-what? Are you crazy? -shouted Connie, attracted by the ruckus and the people beginning to gather- That's bloody impossible! You gotta have hit your head!

_What is the meaning of this? -said an officer, walking towards the small crowd- Why aren't you proceeding with the operation?

_She said a Colossal type titan is coming! -said a woman, pointing at Leonhardt- But that it will appear in here or something!

The officer fixed her cold eyes on the girl, who was trying to move the cannon into pointing downwards, and grabbed her by the shoulder.

_What is this nonsense, soldier? Explain yourself before i arrest you for disobedience and impeding a vital mission.

_I can't! I... we have no time! That thing is going to appear any moment, he's trying to give us time!

_Who? Who wants to give us time?

_Niko-

The flash of light cut her, her sky blue eyes turning towards the mushroom cloud signaling Hoover's transformation. Annie barely glanced at the titan before turning her sight on the paralyzed soldiers.

_Now, move it! -she screamed at the top of her lungs- Ready the cannons, and follow my instructions! We'll have only one chance once it comes nearby!

_Wh-what? -said the woman, barely listening to her. Exasperated, Leonhardt walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar.

_Listen to me, god fucking damnit. If you want to take that thing down as much as i do, tell everyone to prepare the cannons and move them here; we'll attack when it gets closer. -she let go of her, voice suddenly far- He'll bring it.

_Who? -said the officer in a whisper. Annie ran out of patience.

_Just fucking GO! -she screamed before turning to Jean and Connie- You two, gather some people and bring cannons ASAP!

After a moment of hesitation both boys shared a look of amazement and turned to leave; in the last second, Kirstein turned to look at her and saw the girl command a trio of Garrison soldiers to point the cannon downwards. What the hell was she doing? And how did she know it was going to appear?

The next minutes were a mixture of rushed and frantic but almost orderly work from every group manning the artillery and raw, spiraling chaos as more and more soldiers poured from the district, some climbing the walls and helping with the cannons out of despair, not knowing what to do; others ran about calling for someone to explain why the Colossal was there wrecking the place so viciously, and more than a few attempted to convince everyone to let it go and flee only to be threatened with death if they didn't put their asses to work. They moved the weapons to the center of the wall, and by her indication lowered them.

Annie closed her eyes briefly as Hoover kept on destroying the place, wishing Nikolai survived what he was attempting so far and hearing his instructions in her head.

 __Tell them to bring every damn cannon to the middle section of Wall Maria. Tell them the Colossal is going to appear. -_ he said and her eyes bulged- _I know it sounds like madness, but i know i can bring it to you, and even if i die he will try to kill everyone; use that chance and follow the plan, i know you're smart enough to know what to do should i fall._

 __But Nikolai, why? Why not just kill him now?_

_ _Because this way no one will ever think you're a traitor, no one will ever doubt you. No, never. Now go!_

 _Leonhardt wanted to reply but his eyes showed such determination she looked down and nodded, only for Niko to held her chin and lift her up._

 __Don't lose hope now you found it Annie, because i'm fighting for us both here. For you and i to be free and victorious. Oh, and not a word to anyone until i'm back alright? Now move it, he should be waking up soon._

 _The girl looked at the wall an instant, then nodded; her time to hesitate was over. She turned to leave when he stopped her._

 __One last thing, when he's near don't shoot at his face, instead..._

_Aim at the knees! At the right one, everyone! -she shouted as Bertholdt neared, and everyone quickly adjusted their cannon's position.

The titan stopped at a few (colossal) steps from them. Leonhardt surveyed the zone carefully and saw the white haired soldier run and attempt to climb the creature.

_We are in position! Ready to shoot! -informed a soldier.

_Not yet! -Annie answered before any officer spoke- Wait a bit more!

The soldiers exchanged looks of fear but nobody dared disobey; part of the blonde's mind was amazed at how her serene and commanding attitude since the beginning of th chaos had won their obedience, hearing the officers shout the same order at the rest of the units. But now her eyes were fixed in the fight in front of her, or more accurately Nikolai's fight not to fall or be boiled to death. Her heart skipped a beat when he almost fell, until he looked at them for a second and she saw his smile and knew it was about to happen; she saw the Colossal -her former comrade, a fellow chosen warrior of Marley- stare in confusion at them.

_It's watching us! We have to bring it down! -shouted someone and she clenched her teeth. It was time yes, but...

_Not yet! Not fucking yet! -she yelled back.

The giant's eyes wandered over the people and then found her. She knew he recognized her, and also saw his surprise, his arm slowly raised pointing at her; she had done what she wanted, she'd shown him which side she was on.

_FIRE!

The cannon she commanded issued its powder fueled thunder, echoed by every other one along the wall; a hundred projectiles thrown with fury mixed with fear that impacted on the Colossal's knee and shin, a few missing the target and shattering what was left of the houses. A cloud of steam and smoke formed around the leg as Annie checked anxiously, mumbling curses as the view cleared...

Bertholdt, inside the titan's body, was unable to react due the shock. That couldn't have been her, Annie was... she was...

 _She's dead! She's dead! You're seeing things, you need to snap out of it!_ his mind shouted from afar. He managed to unglue his eyes from the girl on the wall and then felt it: the subtle but unending moving of his summoned body, despite his intention of remaining still, slowly leaning to his right as if a million tiny cables pulled him. The giant looked down and his heart shrinked: his knee was almost completely destroyed, joined to the shin by a few strands of tissue; Hoover tried to remain balanced but his falling was inevitable. He instinctivelly tried to balance, arms outstretched and shaking slowly as he went down like a rotten tree while hundreds if not thousands of eyes followed him from atop the walls and the district, soldiers and titans alike staring at the gargantuan being collapsing on Trost; they watched as his body hit the houses, the ground, the small gardens and trees that spotted the place and destroyed them, burnt them with the heat of his body and even obliterated more buildings with the sheer force of the impact wave. The members of the military gasped as one when the small tremor of its fall reached them and gaped as it began steaming profusely, like a dead, normal titan.

_Is... is it dead? -asked Connie looking at Marco, who stood pale and completely unaware of his surroundings.

_It died! -repeated an excited cadet- We made it, it's dead!

A chorus of murmuring voices filled the air as they began to realize their victory, but a sudden shout cut them at once.

_It's not over! -Annie yelled- It's nape is still intact, people! We must get there and kill it before...!

_Someone is there! -a soldier shouted incredulosuly, using a spyglass to check the withering body- A... a man is getting out of the neck! He's running into Trost!

_We have to follow him! He's another monster, like Jaeger! -someone said, and quite a bit of people nodded in agreement.

_Isn't he on our side? -questioned Jean, of all people.

_He must have let him in! Let's kill them both, to be sure!

_W-we can't, Eren is one of us! -said Mina, who looked about to have a nervous collapse.

_Hold it! We can't go after him, look! -said the man still watching over the district, pointing at the huge corpse.

The groups stopped their arguing and followed his finger; some managed to see the figure running for a few moments before the steam covered him. Then he appeared once more, climbing some ruins to avoid the titans on the streets that headed for the Colossal's body to eat its flesh in a gruesome display, and tried to run further into Trost when he halted suddenly and looked up. He wasn't alone.

Nikolai had found his prey.

End of chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Heroes and Traitors.

Grey eyes stared at Hoover from a higher position; Nikolai stood on what was left of the roof of a half destroyed house, while his opponent was on a mess of wooden beams, bricks, broken furniture and crumbled walls. The white haired man walked down the ramp made of shattered ruins, his uniform a tattered mess: his jacket discarded, his gear abandoned long ago; his skin showed slight burns on his forearms and the right side of his face, while his left cheek bled thickly due a long cut. His eyes however showed no sign of fear or concern as he took a blade from his back and traced its edge with a finger, not even looking at the teenager in front of him.

_I was beginning to think i wouldn't find you; -he said casually- now we can finally end what we started back there. -he looked behind the black haired warrior and to the steaming body lying on Trost- Although i must admit i'm impressed, Annie did a hell of a job guiding those people.

_You... you're lying! -Bertholdt spat, sweating by the shifting and the running- It wasn't her! You killed her, fucking monster!

_Denial, Bertie? At this point?. -Nikolai said softly, barely above the sizzling sound of the colossal corpse fallen some blocks away- I know you saw her; that shocked look of yours was quite expressive, even for a skinless titan.

He raised the weapon over his head, watching the cold metal drink the dying sunlight; then he eyed the shifter with a smug grin.

_Unlike you and your friend Reiner, she has brains and a better sense of self preservation; all she wanted was a second chance and i gave it to her, along with my silence.

_Sh-she would never betray Marley! -the teenager shouted.

_Marley? -Niko repeated frowning, and Berholdt flinched- Either a person, or most likely a country; i guess i'll ask her about it once i'm done with you.

Bertholdt seemed to crack at his words; his shoulders sagged, his arms hung limp at his sides while his eyes went up, staring at the sky.

_Why did you do that? -Hoover asked, devastated, and Nikolai raised an eyebrow- Why did you do that Annie? I... i don't understand...

Not caring about his enemy's dilemma, the soldier stepped forward; his weapon ready to cut and slash and his eyes fixed on him to detect the slightest threat.

_Something tells me you do Bertie, and quite well. Why, i can imagine perfectly what kind of society breeds a child to have them commit genocide, and you know what? It sucks aplenty; are you really surprised your girlfriend betrayed you?

_You are wrong, she...

_Yeah my bad, i forgot you never got her laid. -Niko cut him full of poison- That was me.

The Colossal clenched his fists in fury, but as he took a step towards his adversary his attention was caught by something ; Nikolai narrowed his eyes and followed his gaze to find a yellow flare going up the sky and whistled in surprise.

_Well, look at that! Those basta...

Bertholdt ran at him like a frenzied beast, trying to tackle Niko to the ground; he answered by holding onto his opponent's back and steadying on the rubble, stopping his rush at once then shoving a knee on his chest and pulling violently, throwing him towards the inside of the ruined house. Hoover rolled on the floor and stood clumsily, barely avoiding a slash from Nikolai's blade that would have torn him open; the other approached without hesitation or pause, each step mirrored in the shifter's cautious retreat.

Niko attempted another slash to which his former comrade dodged to a side and immediately jumped on him, trying to wrestle the weapon from his hands; the grey eyed soldier instead pushed against Bertholdt, shoving him against a wall and headbutting him on the face, breaking his nose. Despite that, Hoover refused to let go of the blade's handle and struggled fiercely for a few moments; suddenly Nikolai jumped backwards, leaving the sword to him. The warrior blinked in surprise, it was way heavier than he thought and his enemy knew it by how he smiled as he pulled the second blade with a sly grin; Hoover wouldn't be able to fight long with such a heavy weapon in his state, nor could he hope to win without it.

The warrior gulped and decided to go all out, gripping with both hands and slicing at his enemy's abdomen; the other blocked with his blade, one handed, and answered with a kick to his gut that got the air off his lungs, sending him stumbling backwards. Nikolai relaxed: the fact Bertholdt fought so desperately meant he wasn't in position to use his power, exhausted as he was; he could just wait and he'd eventually fall.

But where would be the fun in that?

Thin layers of white began to crawl above and around them; they paused to check around and saw the wind was blowing the steam of the Colossal's corpse in their direction, obscuring the sight to and from the wall and slowly filling the place.

_Good. -said Nikolai- No need to play pretend now.

Dashing forward he deflected Hoover's weak attempt to slash and hit him with the blade's flat on the face, stunning him; then he put his hand on his nape and threw him aside: Bertholdt crashed against a broken table, vision blurry and the pain of his fall spiced by the splinters digging in his skin as he tried to stand; he was on all fours when Nikolai got beside him and kicked his elbow with full force. The cracking sound was drowned almost instantly by Hoover's scream.

_That's for burning me, bitch.

Without delay the albino haired man roughly pulled him up and kicked him in plain chest, making him fly and collide back first on the wall, watching him slide whimpering to the floor. The shifter tried to crawl away, babbling incoherently as he used his only good arm to slowly flee from his attacker; Nikolai took his blade back, calmly walked to his side and turned him over with a foot then straddled his chest, eyeing him unamused while holding his weapon with a hand on the hilt and another on the sword's back.

_Any last words, Bertie?

Hoover sobbed in pain, and closed his eyes; when he opened them, his look was full of sorrow and regret. He decided to say it, the only important thing he could think of, once and for all.

_Tell... tell Annie i... i love her.

Nikolai stared at him for some long, eternal seconds; then lifted the sword.

_Like hell i will, asshole.

As the shifter opened his eyes in fear he smashed the blade on his neck once, and blood spurted on his hands and the floor. Once more, and Hoover shook in a feeble attempt to get him off, gasping when his throat was cut open, his uninjured arm flailing against Nikolai desperately and his legs kicking in frantic agony. Three times and it stuck; then he stood up while Bertholdt gurgled and drowned in his own blood and gave a single brutal stomp on the sword that made it go through flesh and bone, sticking into the wooden floor and severing the head. Niko watched as the blood pooled at his feet, bent down and recovered his blade, picked up his trophy and went outside, vanishing in the steamy mist like a ghost.

Up on Wall Rose, each soldier who could get a spyglass watched over Trost, feverishly searching any trace of the two fighters; the rest waited tensely, unable to go down and help due to the number of titans gathering on the decaying corpse and the mist coming from it making it impossible to maneuver.

_Nothing yet? -asked Annie to one of the men, nervously pacing back and forth.

_No. I doubt we see any of them, even if they didn't kill or injure each other seriously. -he quit looking over the district and gave her a resigned look- Not with that amount of...

_THERE! THERE!

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, startled by the sudden shouting of a female soldier who hopped in place and pointed with a finger; all eyes following her finger to find a tiny figure standing on a roof in the section nearest to the inner wall, where buildings were less damaged.

_Are you sure? -Jean said squinting- Is that him, i mean, one of them?

_It's Nikolai! He's still alive, and he has... -she suddenly went mute, a hand covering her mouth.

_What? -Leonhardt asked worried- Is he alright?

In response, the soldier gave her the instrument and the blonde eagerly watched toward the soldier on the building; she felt a chill run down her spine and lowered the spyglass.

_He... he has his head. He has Hoover's head. -she gulped and looked at the woman- He did it.

_He did it? -echoed another cadet.

_He did it! -others began shouting.

_It's dead! IT'S DEAD! THE COLOSSAL TITAN IS DEAD!

People began screaming and hugging, the adrenaline of their victory rushing through their system; the tension finally eased exploded into a cacophony of voices excitedly chanting, congratulating, swearing and breaking into sobs. Leonhardt said nothing, barely feeling as someone shook her by the shoulders; instead she anxiously looked at Nikolai once more.

_He's making signs! -she shouted, catching the attention of th people nearby- He has no gear, and needs people to assist him quickly! He's telling to pick him on the base of the inner wall.

_Yes, yes, of course. -a soldier agreed, pointing at a few people to follow him- We need to tell him to move...

In that moment a dull explosion was heard and everyone turned to find Jean shooting a red flare towards the wall Nikolai was supposed to go to. Annie blinked in surprise and then checked on her comrade, to see him drop and kick the head away then jump down the roof to the streets and leg it towards his target.

_He's on the move, he got the message! Go pick him up! -she shouted; then the same soldier and his companions hurried towards their target as everyone went into an excited rush of activity: some began moving the cannons away from each other in preparation for the titan extermination operation, others helped tend the injured while some others ran around doing whatever they could since no one could stay still.

No one aside from Annie, and the people now near her: Connie, Jean, Mina and Marco looked at her with a mixture of relief and apprehension.

_So, Bertholdt... -said Kirstein, hesitating- he was, he was that... thing.

_I can't believe it. -Connie said shaking his head- I just can't, i mean we knew him! He was our friend, wasn't he? Wasn't he? -he repeated looking around with a lost expression.

Mina said nothing, instead falling on her knees and covering her eyes; she took deep breaths and sobbed from time to time, finally letting the overwhelming pressure out of her system. Bodt instead turned to Leonhardt with an intrigued look in his eyes.

_Annie, what happened back there? How did you know the C-Colossal was going to appear?

In her head, the blonde heard once more Niko's warning. _Not a word to anyone until i'm back._

_I-i'm sorry guys, i don't... i can't s-speak right now, this is too, uh, too much at once. Let's wait for Nikolai, let's hope he's alright.

The boys exchanged a glance and nodded at once, while Carolina stiffled a few sobs and stood up with a tired look on her face; the afternoon was a couple hours from ending, a reddish-orange sky above their heads. They stayed in place completely silent, ignoring the people coming and going along the wall until someone came by and told them the team had brought the soldier back and hurried to see him.

As they neared they had to stop at the border of a big cluster of people cheering and clapping and Annie decided to try and push her way in; some people recognized her and let her through, but most didn't bother to move aside so she ended up standing on her tiptoes, trying to get a glance of him. Suddenly the people in front of her moved and she saw him, face partially red from the steam he'd endured and a cut on his cheek surrounded by dry blood.

_NIKOLAI! -she shouted before her short height made her lose sight of the man.

Annie mentally cursed her scarce stature and readied to push and elbow her path onwards when the soldiers in the front stopped their shouting and moved, freeing space as the soldier returning from Trost walked right to where she stood and almost crushed her in a hug before she could say a thing.

_Thank the goddessess you're fine! -he said, not letting her go- I didn't know if you were alright.

People around them stared curiously at the sudden display of affection; Annie felt her face beginning to heat up when he pulled back and looked around.

_I know you've seen me back in Trost, facing and luring the Colossal to the wall so you could cripple him; you also know i faced him in combat, and avenged all the deaths he caused!

A roar erupted from the people around him, who celebrated the shifter's death and clapped, whistled and shouted in pure excitement. Niko raised both hands asking for silence, and the crowd awaited for his words in nervous expectation.

_But that is not all my friends, far from it. The Armored Titan -he announced with a wild smile- is dead as well!

There were a few moments of incredulous silence and then it all boomed into a chaotic display of yelling and jumping around, of soldiers hugging each other and swearing in joy at the sudden news. The male said nothing, instead hugging Annie with an arm and keeping her close to him; she clinged to his shirt and buried her face in his chest as she tried to avoid crying under the overwhelming and contradictory feelings running through her while he asked for silence one more time.

_But still, there's one more thing to do. We have to, we must recognize the effort of the one person without whom nothing of this could be possible, without whom those two would have remained hidden in our ranks until it was too late.

Slowly, as people began to chatter and whisper with curiosity, the blonde raised her head to look at him; he let go of her and took a step backwards so everyone's eyes were on her for a moment before he raised both hands once more, demanding attention.

_We must tell the world about the true heroine of this tale of struggle and victory: Annie Leonhardt.

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Liar's Truth, part 1.

_Annie? -Jean said, glancing at Connie; the boy returned the same confused look.

She was out of their sight, hidden behind the crowd now whispering in surprise after Nikolai's words; then his voice, clear and imposing, came to them from the center of the group.

_As you hear: what happened today wouldn't have been possible without Annie; it was her who made the first move in the fight and uncovered them both. It was by chance that i happened to found the three of them in Trost, Annie yelling like a madwoman at them; shouting about those two being liars and murderers when i arrived, and i knew something was really wrong the moment i saw her, because nothing ever managed to upset her that badly.

The people in the crowd shifted while the blonde, completely still, kept staring into the void; unable to think with this sudden turn of events. Helping her become free of her former comrades and cruel mission was one thing, but making her the key figure of all the thing? She didn't see that coming.

 _Be ready to become unquestionable to anyone who meets you._

She suddenly understood what he meant; Nikolai wasn't just getting rid of the two people ho knew of her true intentions: he was erasing any and all traces of her being anything else than a damn heroine by giving her more credit than she thought possible. She looked at him again with bright eyes as he spoke.

_The moment i got there she told me she'd heard them talk about how Eren had spoiled their extermination plan, and how they intended to kidnap him to do who knows what; they didn't notice her until it was too late and had said more than enough to condemn themselves. When i first saw them, they were all on guard despite not a single titan was nearby; it turns they were ready to assault and kill Leonhardt before she could warn any of us.

Annie suddenly looked down, a bit ashamed at her old teammates being used as a facade to divert attention and put her on a pedestal; yet her relief for the now severed ties was more than enough to compensate, or at least match the guilt.

_As soon as i saw their faces i knew Annie was telling the truth; few times people have looked more scared of being caught admitting their crimes, not to mention faced with judgment from a furious top ten fighter. I was still trying to digest the news when Braun attacked me when my guard was still down and i would have died if not for her, -he said pointing at the girl- she leapt behind him and cut his friggin head off!

A group of people whistled and clapped at his words, while others cheered at their comrade's "bravery". Annie, finally getting the hint, looked around with a forced smile that earnt her another round of praising; it made her slightly sick, but that was replaced by the adrenaline of knowing she had escaped her punishment with the help of none other than the person she thought would be the executioner, the same man who now was telling the "story" of what happened in Trost.

_Bertholdt, the Colossal, just stood there blinking like an idiot before darting off to the deeper zone of the district; i was about to chase him down when she got my arm and stopped me. "Wait a bit" she said "One of us must warn them about this, before he tries something. He's the Colossal." When she told me that i think my brain actually stopped working for a few moments, but she shook me back into the situation. "He might try something, and i need you to lure him to us!" those were her words if memory serves; i was still a bit shaken by the revelation when she told me what to do while she went to warn you people, right here.

The man turned to look at Trost waving an arm above the battered houses, some of which had caught fire and were turning into smoking husks, and spoke as everyone glanced at the desolation brought upon the zone they fought the shifter on.

_Hoover had fled and i was hoping to reach him before he escaped when he decided to use his power; apparently he decided at some point that escaping was not an option anymore. The fucker almost got me in the blast, it was a fortune he had some time from our chat to run ahead or he'd have certainly killed me. Although i didn't escape unharmed -he said, turning around and pointing at the cut on his cheek- it was a small price to pay for being able to face the titan guilty of destroying the gate.

A murmur was heard from the crowd and some nodded at his words; the vision of the white haired cadet defying the gargantuan monster was seared in their minds and he took plenty advantage from it.

_As i was hoping Annie had reached you and convinced you to move i saw it rise above the district, roaring to the heavens -he said amidst their anxious silence-; in that moment i felt scared, truly and absolutely terrified and yet i knew he had to be brought here somehow. I let myself be seen, challenged the bastard in hopes of him answering and by a miracle he did after which he began his attack on Trost, and i must tell you i saw myself dead a couple times but didn't give up. Not even when it... he tried to burn me alive i faltered because i knew not mine but yours, everyone's survival depended on bringing the Colossal here where Annie would execute her plan, which i admit was clever because it wouldn't give Bertholdt a chance to counterattack if he was down and vulnerable; the rest you've seen it more or less: he ran away again, i found him, we fought and i won. Humanity -he shouted rising a fist- has won!

The crowd erupted into cheering once more with Nikolai and Annie finding themselves target of a massive attack of back patting and hair ruffling. He took a few steps towards her, now limping clearly and shielded her a bit by leaning on her shoulder.

_If you don't mind -he explained at the nearest people- now i'll take my ass down to the doctors down there before i fall apart; i hope you'll let me borrow miss Leonhardt along, she too deserves a bit of a rest while you get the cannons prepared and take care of the titans.

They made their way among running soldiers, some briefly stopping to congratulate them once more or cheering at "the heroes of Trost"; Nikolai smiled tiredly while the girl looked away, blushing intensely by a mix of euphoria, relief and some shame, combined with the strange joy of fooling everyone, which she didn't know could be so enjoyable despite being a spy all along. They were alone when they got to the elevator and shared a brief moment of solitude as it went down, which the blonde used to finally speak to him.

_Thank you i guess. -she said in a tired tone.

_You're welcome i guess. -he replied and she huffed, yet also smiled a bit.

_Are you really content with me taking the credit of it?

_I'm content with you being as free as you can possibly be, Annie. The fame is not that important to me although the "getting laid soon" bonus is more than fine; it's nice to be a hero. -he said with a laugh.

_Hero... i don't think i really like that word.

_No hero does in my opinion but anyways, it's not like we are right? Not really.

_You killed both shifters. -she reminded him with a sharp look- Doesn't that make you one?

Nikolai let out a sarcastic laugh that sounded more like a bark, his hand squeezing her shoulder while his arm pressed her against his side.

_I think it means a good chance of early retirement with good pay, if i ever get bored of the military.

Annie said nothing, her hope of understanding what went around in that head of his given up long ago; instead she shot him a sharp look.

_And now? What's the price of this? Of my freedom? -she asked cautiously.

_Oh, right to business. -he said amusedly, eyeing her as the lift was nearing the ground- But i'm afraid you'll have to wait until we're alone once more my dear; right now -he said with fake pain in his voice- i'm in deep need of medical attention.

She rolled her eyes and helped him limp across the street, where a few groups of soldiers left to help the wounded into the improvised hospitals went back and forth between small tents where the doctors worked and a number of houses turned into temporary residences for the injured who were out of immediate danger or already working to recover; as they scanned the place a young woman in nurse uniform approached them.

_You must be the two everyone's talking about! -she said with a tired smile; her gloves showed some blood- Come, we'll treat your wounds right away.

_No need. -Nikolai said, shaking his head- Mine are a few minor burns and little cuts and bruises... all i need is a place to rest for a while and i'll be fine.

_Once you're checked. -answered the nurse with a slight nod- We can't risk any unattended injuries, no matter how good you feel. If you die on us the higher ups will have our heads; there are rumours already of both of you being rewarded with good positions in the MP and such.

The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing and let himself be guided into a tent while Annie followed sheepishly; once inside she looked around, wondering if she should stay outside but no one said a thing so the girl plopped on a chair and let out an exhausted sigh. The nurse glanced at her with understanding eyes before turning to Nikolai.

_Alright, shirt off. Any particularly acute pain?

_Not really. -he answered as he took it off.

The woman couldn't avoid a gasp and Annie's head poked from behind her with a slightly worried face; she saw a few bruises and red burns, some small cuts not even bleeding and nothing else.

_Something wrong? Is he going to be alright? -the girl asked, and the nurse turned to her with surprise on her features.

_Well, i don't see any serious injuries but... but... where have you been and what have you been doing?

The male blinked in confusion before eyeing Leonhardt, who shrugged and watched the other two not really getting it; the woman pointed at the shirtless soldier.

_His scars! How didn't you notice them? -she said eyes bulging, and Annie made an "oh" face, while Nikolai finally understood and laughed.

_She's used to them; we've trained together for years, most people have seen me like this. As for how i got them, not your business. Are we done?

The nurse shook her head, in both a negative and to clear her mind.

_Hmph. J-just let me see the rest of your injuries...

Once she checked and applied some bandages on him, she took the duo to one of the houses nearby; there she told them they'd be left alone as a special treatment while asking Annie to watch closely in case any of Niko's injuries didn't heal as expected, then left. The soldier stretched his arms above his head and sighed, satisfied.

_Guess we're done for today. -he announced cheerfully- Gonna lay down a bit.

With that he searched for the bedrooms on the second floor, leaving her standing there; Annie tried to speak a few times before going after him and staying on the room's doorframe as he dropped on the marital bed and relaxed.

_We're not done, Nikolai; we'll finish our talk now. What do you want in exchange for all you did back there? My cooperation? Information? Or just me like back in the camp, only that more... submissive?

He eyed her, sat on the bed's border, looking away as if in deep thought; moments later he stood with a wide smile on his face and walked up to the blonde, towering above her with bright eyes. Annie somehow didn't flinch when his hand went up to her cheek, brushing slightly on her skin as he seemed to consider what he'd say and keeping eye contact until he finally spoke.

_I want... nothing.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Liar's Truth, Part 2.

Annie Leonhardt stood in place, trying to understand what Nikolai had just said without succeding; she had to ask despite he used three simple words.

_What? What do you mean nothing? -she questioned, eyebrows so furrowed they almost touched.

He took a step back, crossing his arms while looking at the girl; he clicked his tongue and shrugged uncaringly.

_Exactly that, nothing. I don't need anything in exchange because i got what i wanted the moment you said yes; i got you to fight to be free from whatever held you back, and now you are finally able to choose whatever you want to do.

_Just like that? -she said incredulously- You won't take advantage of it? Won't ask anything from me to remain silent?

He chuckled and fell on the bed, staring at the ceiling while his companion looked at him completely lost.

_I don't need to, Annie; all i've ever wanted from you so far you gave it to me back in the training camp without conditions: wild sparring sessions, acid humor -he eyed her with a big wink- and great sex. There's nothing else i'd ask so why ruin your fun now?

_But don't you want to know? Why am i here? What were we trying to do? _What i am?_ \- she said almost shrieking in shocked disbelief.

He took his time to consider her questions, apparently unfazed at the girl's confusion before nodding, not getting up from the bed.

_Well i'd be lying if i said i don't want to, but -he stopped for a moment, scratching his chin- if you think i need to know, you'll tell me and that's it; if not you won't, simple as that. But meanwhile, we should polish your story.

_My... story? -she repeated and he drummed his fingers on his chest.

_Yep. Sooner or later some guys from the MP or the Garrison will come and ask us to report what the hell happened in Trost, and we need to make up something to convince them; we can start from the basis i gave in my tale to shape yours, and go on from there. -he straightened on the bed and patted at his side- Come on, i hope we'll have a good deal of time before they come.

She gave a hesitant step towards him, then another; her mind, while still not trusting him completely, felt strangely at ease near the unpredictable man: part of it was the fact he'd pretty much been the only one who stood on her side, without need of a common cause or bonds of patriotism or race or whatever. Nikolai had chosen to fight for her because...

_Why? Why did you help me back there? Why didn't you try to convince them? -she asked suddenly and he raised an eyebrow, a smirk threatening to appear.

_Heh, i see you can still think after all; that's an important question, yes. To be fair, i knew Reiner wouldn't change sides because i've seen that look he gave me when he realized i had him and he was determined; he wouldn't even contemplate the possibility. And Hoover was out of the question as well, wether he considered my offer or not... unlike you.

_Unlike me? -she said curiously, finally choosing to sit beside him; Niko nodded slowly, looking at her approvingly.

_You were the only one worth helping from my perspective because you showed me you loathed your mission; you barely moved back there, you were utterly devastated when the others and i fought and... and so resigned when you were at my mercy. Almost glad.

 _Perhaps a bit more than "almost"_ she thought sadly, remembering how she wasn't going to struggle in Trost when she thought he'd end it right then and there.

_So you... -she couldn't find the words, so changed the subject- What do you mean Bertholdt wasn't an option? Why was i then?

He didn't answer immediately; instead his hand moved slowly, as if he feared scaring her, and gently brushed against the necklace she wore.

_This. The gift i gave you; do you remember how i knew about your birthday?

Leonhardt looked at him surprised then frowned, trying to get her memory to work about that day and blushing a bit a the more intimate details before nodding.

_You said you sneaked into the camp's archives. What of it?

_Your file mentioned you came from a village within Wall Maria. A different one from Reiner and Bertholdt, for some reason.

At this she gaped a bit, surprised by his words: it was true! How could she forget about it?

_I... when we were coming to Wall Rose, we met a man from a village we chose as a false home. But once we arrived to Wall Rose i asked around where people came from and picked a different village, Varnas.

_May i know why? -he asked, and she blinked at his politeness- If you want to tell me, of course.

_I... i thought we had had enough bad luck as a unit. Marcel... -she stopped and eyed Nikolai- There were four of us, and one died before we even arrived here; i realized so many things could go wrong so i chose a different home to build my facade because i was afraid if one of us fell, the rest would get caught too. I told those two idiots to do the same, but Reiner was so sure nothing would happen, and Bert... he would do whatever that idiot said.

_And that was their problem. As friends coming from the same village, one would expose the other in a case like that; i had no way to convince just one of them if i had ever intended to and therefore had to kill them both.

_But not me.

_Not you -he said reassuringly- because i knew you'd take the offer and could get out of that mess without arising suspicions.

_And if i had said no? What then? What if we had failed?-He chuckled and pat her back.

_I knew since the moment i heard you speak so honestly that you wouldn't say no. As for failing... believe it or not, i can choose my battles; Bertholdt was dangerous because of his power but not invincible if you fought the right way, and damn we did. Any more questions?

Annie had many, but then thought about the higher ups future request of a report and shook her head.

_No. I mean yes but we have, you know.

_A report to make, right. Let's see...

They spent the rest of their time creating an alibi based on Nikolai's story, deciding on how she'd tell about her meeting with the other two and his chance arrival, as well as what she had "heard" Reiner and Bertholdt speak about; the male said their lies didn't need to be perfectly complementary of each other's: after all they were supposed to speak about a time of tension and adrenaline, and a few things off on each version would actually make them more believable.

_If anything, too many correct details could make some people suspect about our veracity if only about you being that important in everything or it being just me acting in your favour.

_Why would you do it to then? What would you get from it?

_Sex, a contact in the MP owing me great time, things like those.

_Oh, i see. Ironically, this is pretty much what you're getting for it...

She shut up suddenly, turning crimson red at her own words while he eyed her impishly.

_Is that so? -he said with a deep, sultry voice- Oh my dear Annie, i am so, so very _grateful_ for you generosity.

_Sh-shut it. What's next?

_Make sure to say they planned to kidnap Jaeger, i'm going to mention it in your "rushed speech of righteous anger" at least casually.

_Why?

_I could bet my dick the MP will want Eren in jail forever or dead, whichever hurts most and our report could ease some pressure on him and make him look less suspicious to the authorities; besides they _were_ planning to do it, so at least we won't be lying.

_What do you gain from helping him?

_I like the boy. He may be a short tempered dork, but he's passionate in his fight and that has earnt him my respect; that and i hate the higher ups out of no particular reason other than my despise for authority. I want to give him a hand, and also i think you will want him alive, after all he has the... thing you were looking for, right?

_Maybe, i don't know. To think he, of all people... -she put her hands on her eyes, mentally exhausted- I don't know what i'm doing right now.

_You're acting, all by yourself for the first time. -he said, looking forward with no trace of humor- It's so simple yet so confusing, and there's so much freedom in it it's...

_Terrifying -she whispered, finally looking at him and he nodded.

_Annie, -Niko wet his lips before proceeding- i won't lie to you. Once we're done here, as soon as you have a moment alone and all the voices around you are gone, the ones in your head will come with the might of a thousands thunders. You will doubt, you will tremble, you will hesitate; you may even come to regret it all, to hate me and yourself. I hope, i really hope it's not the latter because self loathing and pity is one of the worst things you can sink into; if you end up hating me well, i don't really mind. I prefer my foes to be in that category due their own choice; i've seen too many a mindless drone back in my days.

_What days were those? -she asked, curiosity visible in her eyes.

_Ones i won't ever talk if i can help it. -he glanced at her and shrugged- Sorry but that's how it is; besides it won't affect our situation... right now. All i can tell you is that my past weighed heavily in my actions today, and you can tell because any other person you know who wasn't on your side by then would have reacted quite differently and, to hazard a guess, would have ended murdered by you three. -he paused and added- In the best possible scenario.

Annie stared at him in silence, assimilating all he said. It was true: anyone else would have tried something against them, fought and bled and died with a curse in their mouths either stabbed by their blades or... she felt her heart shrink at the thought of leaving someone to be devoured, sacrificed like an animal just because they were in the wrong place at the worst of times. And instead whom they ( _she_ ) met was the only one who chose to fight by her side, for her right to be on her own; the one who put his life on the line because he apparently wanted her to have as much freedom as one could in this rotten world out of sympathy, without demanding anything except her will to fight and to choose her own path wherever it led her.

_And once we're done here? What will we do?

_I think it's "what should _I_ do" -he said with a smirk- because my path was chosen a while ago.

_Are you still joining the Legion? Why?

_I live for conflict. -he answered as if apologizing- I can't go on without a challenge, i can't settle down and just keep going the same; or at least i don't think i can. You on the other hand seem to be tired of it, so you can join the MP and relax for once.

She thought about it, then about her other comrades still on the continent; another wild factor in her future which made her shiver slightly and shook her head.

_I can't relax too much: there are still things at stake i can't check from here. What if...? -she fell silent and then turned to him- Would you help me again if i asked you?

_Is it going to be dangerous? -he said with a hesitant look; Annie didn't fall for it.

_Oh yes. Oh fuck yes. -she answered raising her eyebrows and he chuckled.

_Alright, deal then. Whenever you need me, try to contact me and send me some details; until then, enjoy your freedom.

In that moment, a loud male voice could be heard from the first floor.

_Cadet Nikolai? Cadet Leonhardt? Are you here?

_Up here! -he answered instantly- Just resting a bit! Do you need us?

_No, it's alright. I just wanted to congratulate you both first, and tell you to rest second. The people from the MP won't be here until tomorrow afternoon and Commander Pixis decided to relieve you from duty until then. He'll visit you in the morning to have a chat with you.

_Got it!

With that the soldier left, and Nikolai turned to to the blonde with a soft smile.

_I guess we can finally relax. Don't worry, just remember what we talked about and it'll be fine. It's getting dark though, so we should get some sleep. -he laid down on the matress and squirmed, sighing in satisfaction- There are other beds around for you.

_Other beds? Can't i sleep here? -she asked frowning, and he looked away.

_Well, if it doesn't bother you...

_After all we've done, and you think THIS would bother me? -she said laughing for the first time, and pushed him away as she took her boots off- No sex though; i really need to sleep.

He chuckled in response and readied to sleep, with both soon comfortable under the sheets; yet while he snored a little while later, Leonhardt couldn't ease her mind; while he slept, she kept thinking on how he so easily stood by her without conditions or demands, without asking anything except that she chose for herself what she wanted and to hell the rest of the world. And so she chose once more: as soon as they were alone again she'd face the man who asked for nothing.

And tell him everything.

End of Chapter.

This one was a trip. Easy to see how different it is from the other one; you'll need to endure a few more of Annie-kind of-centric episodes, but do not despair, lemon comes in the next one! And no, despite what you may think NikoAnnie (Annieko?) is not a ship, they are fuckbuddies at least and allies at most.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: _Wood_ Morning.

Annie woke up suddenly, sitting on the bed with her eyes wide open; her mind felt confused at first when she SAW the still unfamliar room she was in and looking around found out it was early in the morning: she could see the sun's light slowly creeping over the buildings and from far away came the noise of cannons, busy destroying whatever titans still roamed in Trost. Something stirred beside her: she eyed Nikolai still asleep, shirtless and relaxed, and remembered all that had happened so fast the stream of clashing feelings made her cover her eyes and take deep breaths to relax, fighting the guilt and burying it all under the relief of freedom; partial and still endangered, but freedom still. Her companion yawned and opened an eye, watching her as she lowered her hands on the sheets.

_Mornin'.

_Yeah.

Leonhardt looked at her hands, feeling the fabric of the blanket against her skin since all she had on was her bra and panties, heard the rustling made by him when he stood up and left the room with only his underwear on... and couldn't help but to steal a glance of his firm buttocks before he left the bedroom. As the sound of water came from the bathroom the girl fell back on the pillow, not really wishing to leave the bed so instead reminded herself the most important details of their made up story for later.

_Here.

His voice brought her out of contemplation, and she turned to see him leaving a small basin on the nighttable and holding a glass in her direction; she took it and the faint smell of mint got to her nose. Annie washed her mouth while Nikolai stretched his arms and back, the cracking of bones followed by a satisfied sigh.

_Thanks. -she said, putting the glass on the table as he sat on the bed.

_How are you? -he asked after a moment of silence- How do you feel?

Annie bit her lower lip and looked at the ceiling, trying to calm her mind and silence the voices attempting to fill her head with whispers; she partially succeeded, her gratefulness at being alive and mostly free of her former ties relieving part of her burden, and turned to look at him with tired eyes.

_I've felt better.

_That's for sure. But more important is... have you felt worse? -the girl frowned at that, then nodded without hesitation- Good. It means there is a good chance this will work.

_Not that i'm exactly joyous right now.

_I doubt it... the first days are the worst. You know you have to avoid thinking too much, but it's almost impossible without help.

She looked down, curling up on the bed while considering his words and glanced at him without moving.

_And how do you avoid thinking? -she asked and he sat on the bed, facing her.

_Doing things... anything that needs you to focus and keep your mind on it; then, once you've spent some energies, you'll find out you have an easier time ignoring your own head.

_When should i start? -Annie whispered.

_Whenever you feel the need. -he said honestly.

The girl fell silent for a few moments and then let go of the blanket, instead kneeling in front of him; Nikolai didn't move or change his expression, just stayed there waiting until Annie finally acted and cupped his face with her hands, placing a long kiss on his lips. His hand went up immediately, gently caressing her thigh up and down while letting the girl's tongue play at her leisure until she broke the kiss, blushed and ready.

_Lay down on the bed, now. -she ordered and Nikolai complied quickly.

Annie was on him as soon as he got on the pillows, her fingers running along his torso while she nibbled and sucked on his neck; Niko hummed pleasantly and his hands went inside her underwear to grope her ass, his middle finger brushing against her hole and earning a soft sigh of pleasure from her.

_Don't rush. -he whispered on her ear- Take your time, focus.

The girl relaxed on top of him, her breathing becoming more steady as she positioned to stradle Nikolai, her firm butt pressing on his growing bulge; Leonhardt eyed him calmly and let her hands brush and touch every scar on his skin, studying him: she memorized every texture, checked every reaction when she moved from scarred tissue to normal skin. Unlike most, Niko hadn't lost any sensitivity on the hardened scars; it was just... different for him.

Satisfied, Annie leaned to suck on his nipple, earning a surprised but pleased look from him; then she began to grind her crotch on his throbbing member, making him hiss in need when the fabric of his underwear became oppressive. The blonde moved to lie on her side, still kissing and sucking while her hand crept into his boxers and massaged his hot member; He threw his head back and sighed when Annie pulled his cock out and jerked him off slowly, feeling every vein as she went up, teasing the glans's slit with her slim finger and smiling when he rocked his hips upwards.

After a while of masturbating him Leonhardt decided it was time to move on and left his dick alone momentarily, which made him look at her expectantly while she removed her underwear; Niko did the same hurriedly and laid down again, waiting her next move, and hummed with interest when Annie turned around, sliding on him until her pussy was in front of his face. The soldier licked his lips, appreciating the sight of her moisty pussy and firm, pale buttocks; his hands groped her cheeks as he leaned forward and gave a long, hungry lick on her labia.

She grumbled in pleasure and bobbed up and down on him until his length touched the back of her throat; her hand massaged his balls and Niko gave a playful slap on her butt making her jump and getting a soft glare. Annie decided to repay him with a gentle bite on the head of his cock that made him stiffen and hiss, then chuckle; his fingers prodded both holes while kissing the inside of her thigh and Leonhardt hummed in pleasure, stroking him slowly with a tight grip as she slid on him like a snake, rubbing her wet cunt on his manhood.

_Turn around. -he said suddenly- Face me.

The girl hesitated only for a moment, before doing as he said and shift on the bed, holding his length as she squatted slowly, taking him in to the root; she stayed on that position breathing deeply, feeling his cock throb inside her and she clenched around Niko when he moved his hips. Annie leaned on him, her hands pressing on his chest while her lips brushed his and let out an almost imperceptible sigh; he put a hand on her nape and brought her for a slow kiss that began to increase in heat until Leonhardt pulled back, her nails scratching his skin when she began grinding on Nikolai.

He relaxed and let her set the rythm, enjoying the sight of Annie with her eyes closed and sweat beginning to cover her body as she increased her speed; the girl bit her lower lip to hold her voice until a sudden slap on her butt made her yelp, opening her eyes wide and fixing them on his smiling face.

_Don't hold back on _me_ Annie. -he said slowly, with a fierce smirk- Come on, time to fuck me like you mean it.

She eyed him from above with a cold face that belied her lust before rising and slamming against him, getting the soldier to grunt under her; once more and Annie finally let a loud moan out when his cock pierced her. Taking deep breaths the blonde squatted on top of him and began moving up and down at a fast pace, her panting and half muttered curses filling the air as Nikolai straightened supporting on his elbows and sucked on her breast; she chuckled briefly and held him there with a hand while moving her hips in circles, his dick completely buried in her.

Suddenly the girl pushed him away and used her hands to support herself, now moving back and forth to give him a full view of her body, drops of sweat making their way down to her pussy making him lick his lips in anticipation; Annie kept the show up for a short while and then fell forward, caging Niko's head between her arms and giving him a hungry look.

_I'm speeding up. -she said- Okay?

Nikolai ran his hands on her sides, barely touching her skin, and answered with a quick wink and a smile.

_Do what you want, baby; right now it's all about you.

Closing her eyes, Annie buried her face on the pillow and raised her hips, smashing them on Nikolai with a loud slap; her moan was muffled and she hugged him around his neck while his hands helped her move. She did it again with mor strength and his cock kissed the entrance of her womb; the blonde made sure he went in as deep as possible with each hump, panting right on his ear when her hips went up and marking each penetration with a lewd moan.

_Nikolai, i... -she begged, pausing to bite his lobe- I need more! _Fuck me!_

Without a word he sat up, grabbed Annie by the waist and made her lie on her back; she threw her head back with a hearty cry when he made her swallow his member to the hilt, pulling out quickly only to smash more and more brutally with each pump.

_Yes, yes, like that! -she purred, eyes unfocused and a trembling smile on her face- Shove it deeper, give me more!

Without a word he obliged, speeding his movements while spreading her legs and kneeling on the bed to thrust as deep and hard as he could; Annie moaned in ecstasy as he fucked her relentlessly, one hand cupping her breast while the other went under her and shoved a finger up her ass, then two. She felt it, the tingling sensation crawling all over her body when the orgasm was near and this time didn't try to hold it as her partner rocked against her.

_Yes! -she panted.

Nikolai bent down and bit hard on her shoulder, sending sparks of pleasure and pain coursing through her; Annie lost all inhibitions left when he put both hands under her and fucked hard and strong, pulling out fast and burying himself like a battery ram. They didn't moan anymore, instead grunting and panting harshly as they mated, her nails now carving deep in his back; his pumping sped up by the second while she got tighter and tighter around his erection, legs locking around his waist to hold him as close as she could.

_M-more... I'm g-gonna...

The blonde felt it nearing, the strongest orgasm she'd ever had as he pumped into her tirelessly, burying himself violently; fire ran through her with every thrust and her breath came ragged and irregular until she felt it explode inside her and came with a loud cry, her eyes and mouth wide open facing at the ceiling, nails drawing blood from his back and her legs twitching around her lover. Her body went limp little by little but Nikolai didn't stop, taking advantage of it to straighten and fuck Annie while she was still under the effects of her climax until he felt dangerously near his limit and pulled out, running his hand fast on his throbbing member and letting out a long, satisfied sigh when the first cum shot splattered on her chest and abs, followed by a few more reaching up to her open mouth.

She gave him a tired smile, slowly and deliberatedly sticking her tongue out to collect some of his cum, while her hands went up and down her body at a sluggish pace mixing her sweat with his semen; he eyed her appraisingly and smirked.

_Damn, girl. -he said- We were always intense but that was... another level.

She shifted on the bed, rubbing her thighs and cupping her own breasts, licking her lips, and saw with satisfaction how his member pulsed and began to swell again; Nikolai blinked and bit his lower lip.

_Are you sure you'd be ready for round 2? Remember we'll have visitors, and it's morning already.

_I know. -she purred- I just want to be lazy a little longer.

_Oh, okay.

_Anyways... -she looked at her nails and saw the blood on them- How's your back?

He shrugged, taking a piece of cloth and handing it to her to clean up.

_Stings, but it's alright. How about you?

She sat up and looked through the window, seeing the houses now lit by the sunlight; soon some officers would be visiting them and she'd lie once more to survive, but for the first time she didn't feel that hook of guilt that had been pulling inside her for years.

_I'm better. Thanks for that, i needed it.

_My pleasure -he said winking- now let's get ready before our visitors arrive.

They shared the only shower, being so used at each other they had no problem at all; he washed her back, a strange gesture she found pleasing but more akin to friendly than romantic.

They were finishing breakfast when someone knocked on the door; Nikolai answered while Annie cleared the table, still munching on a toast, and Pixis entered followed by his two assistants and three MP members. After a round of presentations and warm greetings and congratulations Dot and the representant of the Inner Police, Nile Dok, asked Annie to stay with them and one of their companions who'd take note of everything in the dining room to hear her report while Nikolai waited in the backyard in the company of the other cohorts. The man smiled impishly and followed the others, spending the time sitting on the grass, answering a few questions made by the soldiers about his exploits which no doubt would be informed to their superiors later and ogling at Anksa's butt until the door opened and Annie walked out, pointing above her shoulder to send him in.

His took his time to inform them, giving them a more or less similar version of what Annie had told them minus a few things he could have easily let slip by in the heat of the moment or adding others she could have missed to give it a sense of credibility, the feeling of having two people in the same setting and cirumstances but with differing emotional states and perceptions; he hesitated and showed certainty at the right moments, gave them a carefully constructed lie that he knew they'd find believable, specially Dok. They listened quietly and interrupted a few times to bring up questions in certain points, mostly to corroborate if it was true that they wanted to kidnap Eren and also that they had mentioned nothing more and in the end praised him for his bravery and called both inside, telling them they'd be travelling to the capital soon to take part in Jaeger's trial.

_That covers everything then. -Nile announced, letting out a sigh of relief and standing- I'll be leaving for Wall Sina soon; Commander Pixis, cadets, i'm looking forward to meeting all of you again to settle this once and for all.

_I say the same. -answered the older man.

Once Dok left, the old Commander relaxed on his chair and took a gulp of his liquor.

_Excuse me young cadets, i needed a refreshing sip. -he said with a small smile- My position and the nature of the current situation demand i begin my day very early. All too early indeed...

He drank again; Annie watched him with a raised eyebrow, but when she eyed Nikolai she found him eyeing Pixis carefully, until he leaned on the table on an elbow and gave the old man a resigned smile.

_Go on, ask; it's not like i can't deny something you already know.

Dot chuckled, swinging his flask slightly and hearing the liquid swirl inside.

_Why young man, won't you even let me have some fun playing along?

_Not now the MP jerks are gone.

_Nikolai? -Annie asked a bit concerned- What's going on?

He didn't answer right away, instead fixing his eyes on Pixis; after a few moments he chuckled and looked at her.

_He said his days starts early... you came here in the morning, didn't you? You heard us.

Leonhardt's eyes widened and she straightened on her chair, looking at the veteran cautiously.

_Well, you caught me; i wanted to see if i could get some information before Nile came, and i did! Not the kind i expected though. So let's go to the point: what kind is the real relationship between you two? -he suddenly turned to the girl- Miss Leonhardt?

Annie blinked at Pixis, momentarily confused, but quickly regained her composture.

_We're friends... fuckbuddies is what he calls it. -she added quickly, pointing at Niko with her thumb and blushing slightly.

_For how long?

_Since training camp, like three months after we started. -she said and instantly regretted it when Pixis eyebrows rose.

_That's quite a long time, in my opinion. Don't you agree cadet Nikolai? -the old man questioned, glancing at the younger while taking a sip; the white haired man shrugged nonchalantly at his comment.

_We were never exclusive Commander: i had other girls to go around with, our encounters were random depending on our mood or availability; it actually lasted this long because i never had a real romantic relationship. In fact, if you ask around you may get others to confess a similar status of fuckbuddy with me... if they're willing to admit it of course.

_How many?

_Well... five come to mind right away, not including her; can't give names though, no matter your suspicions.

Pixis laughed good heartedly, waving a hand dismissively.

_No need young man, i made some quick inquiries with the cadets of the 104th before coming here; the boys in particular were quick to talk about your "notable deeds" while training, and some girls seem to be hoping you'll give them a chance in the romantic sense.

_Well, at least i'm popular. Any other things?

_Not for now. We are almost done eliminating all titans inside Trost, and soon will have to take care of all the dead; i was told to relieve you of that duty as you'll soon be taken to the center ring once Dok arrives and gives his report... i thought he'd take you with him to be honest. -Dot stood up and made a gesture to his aides- I guess they want time to prepare a fancy reception; the Heroes of Trost thing should keep people busy until Eren's fate is decided. Good day cadets, and once more congratulations; no need for salutes, thank you.

Once he left Annie sagged on her chair, loosening up completely like a puppet without strings while Nikolai relaxed and smiled; she put both hands on her face and sighed.

_Fuck i can't believe that last part, i thought we were fucked. -she said.

_Meh, not really; from his reaction i think he knew our status and just wanted to tease us; i mean your face...! -Niko answered giggling.

_Don't laugh! -she snarled.

_Sorry. But it's alright now, all we need to do is wait until Eren's trial; i know you'll be careful in there, just play your part and smile when necessary.

_Whatever... but i can't stand the idea that old geezer came and, and... ugh! We'll have to be quieter if we do that again.

_We? I wasn't the one screaming mind you. -he said with a smirk that turned into laughter when she smacked his head.

_Don't laugh!

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

This is an, uh, intermission between chapters. I got the sudden urge of abusing Ymir _...

Chapter 14: Good ol' days.

The tall girl stumbled slightly upon the other woman's lips, both anxious and clumsy in part because of the alcohol; the other, a stunning blonde with long locks, laughed against her and spread her legs while supporting on the crate and pulling her skirt up to show her wet sex, and the group cheered.

There was nothing like the threat of annihilation to show the pigs humans truly were and Ymir had no trouble with that, if anything it helped her in blending in; like them she had no idea what the fuck would happen and couldn't care less right now, there were more pressing matters.

_Press'n matt'rs... -she mumbled, her fingers diving into the wet pussy before her.

When the older woman (was it right to think of her as older? did it matter anyways?) kissed her again she felt ready, oh so ready, and unblucked her belt; her loose pants fell down and another round of laughter and cheering erupted when she kicked them aside, not breaking the kiss, and pushed her crotch against the other's. Her moan drove her wild and rubbed insistently, feeling the blonde's nice breasts under her blouse; around her people cheered and drank, some even fucked a few meters away but the shifter knew they were the main attraction. The woman suddenly grabbed her ass and Ymir fell on her, both laying upon the wooden surface and grinding without much rythm; the freckled one straightened and spread the other's legs, humping the moaning female and making their combined juices leak down the crate and Ymir's legs.

The tall girl knew she wouldn't last long so she chose to savor as much as she could, groping her buttcheeks and rubbing up and down on her while pulling her blouse away and sucking on her pale breast to the public's delight, until she felt her orgasm near and sped up her movement until she couldn't hold it anymore and squirted against the woman, who bit her lip and graced her with a last tongue kiss; Ymir plopped on her and the people roared. The brunette stood up, a bit dizzy now the fun was over and decided she had to leave, so she picked her pants from the floor; when she finished she glanced at the blonde.

She was laying on her belly, a man thrusting from behind while another had her suck him; Ymir whistled and left, deaf to most comments and high fiving ocassionaly. She hoped her room in the inn wasn't taken, for fuck's sake, and groggily made her way back bottle in hand.

Once in the old building, she found another group gambling and fighting over a few women, who looked as tidy and clean as a pig's pen but beamed when they had their turn with the winner of whatever they played. Shaking her head the freckled stumbled her way upstairs, sipping from the booze every few steps until she mad it to the hallway; she was drunk enough to need to check both ways to remember where her room was. She stood in front of the door and tried the handle four times before her mind somehow realized she'd locked before leaving; Ymir huffed then laughed and spent five minutes struggling with the lock, unwittingly spilling what little amount she had in the bottle until she made it.

_'bout fuck'n time...

_You said it.

She barely began to turn around when a hand fell on her mouth, muffling a curse; others held her hands as she was dragged inside and pushed onto the bed; the man covering her mouth sat on her chest and smiled stupidly. There were five in total, more than enough to hold her still, all reeking of bad beer, sweat and sex.

_Now missy, yer better behave 'n we'll be nice to ya. -the one on top slurred- Or if yer naughty ah'll bloody that cute face o' yers an' you won' like't.

He started to grope her breasts, the others laughing and goading him while Ymir writhed and struggled to free herself; the man snickered grabbed the collar of her shirt and tore it open, massaging the perky tits hard.

_Ok boys -he said sluggishly- pull'em down!

The two holding her legs pulled her pants off and threw them aside; the moment she felt her legs free the girl kicked at them, while the one straddling her chest loosened his belt and pulled his cock out.

_Don' worry lassie, -he said dragging himself over her- after a while ye'starting to beg fer more!

He sat on her thighs, rubbing his fingers on her labia clumsily while stroking himself; the freckled girl squirmed, a muffled scream coming out as she arched as hard as she could under him, only managing to make him snicker. She struggled a bit more, then fell flat and closed her eyes; the men chuckled around her and relaxed.

_Dat's bett'r lassie -he said drooling a bit- be good and ye'll really enjoy it...

Ymir opened her eyes, giving him a fierce look full of hate and slid a leg from under the rapist to deliver a kick with all her strength; she saw through the blur of tears how the man flew back and crashed against the wall, making a huge dent on the wooden surface. The girl blinked in surprise and her vision cleared as well as her memory, the haze of alcohol driven away by adrenaline and letting her remember what had slipped from her brain earlier: this wasn't only her room.

It was hers... and _his._

Nikolai looked at the man without a trace of emotion as he slid down after throwing him and raised a foot; his boot smashed his penis in a splatter of blood. His leg raised as a scream began to come out of his mouth and Niko kicked on his throat: there was a sound of something soft being crushed and the man fell on his side clutching his bloodied crotch and destroyed larynx.

While everyone watched the white haired man turned to one of the men a his side and threw a single, brutal punch at his head; the other fell limp, his forehead sunk, arms moving clumsily, trying to touch his wound and shivering as the blood started to pour from his nose. The third barely moved when Niko jumped at him knee first, crushing his chest; before he fell the younger held him in a lock, his arm around his neck, and jerked upwards breaking his spine. The other two raised their arms in defeat; his answer was to walk up to the nearest, grab him by the hair and smash his head against the wall with full force once, twice, three times before releasing him. The man fell forward, a red stain with parts of his scalp and small bits of brain on the wooden surface.

The last man made a frenzied attempt to escape, stumbling on the bodies of his friends; he barely made it past the bed when the younger was on him, a hand on his mouth and the other on his nape. On the bed, Ymir stared at him in awed stupor; his back was on her, but she could hear it: the mix of pained, pitiful and absolutely terrified whining of the trapped man, struggling against his steel grip. His arms moved slowly, the muscles visibly working under his clothes while his prey's desperate noises increased in volume but went ignored downstairs, where the drunken laughter and cheers drowned his spine chilling, muffled scream when the snapping began; after a few seconds his movements went weak, then his whole body went limp. Nikolai let go and turned around.

She didn't dare to glance around, completely focused on him; his seriousness scared her more than anything. The man hadn't uttered a single word or made a sound, he didn't look like someone who had just killed five pople; Nikolai seemed completely used to the brutality of the scene, and she felt unnerved when he leaned and lifted her in his arms, not daring to speak or struggle, paralyzed in fear.

_Our room is the next one. -he muttered without emotion, carrying her.

They were about to cross the doorframe when she finally got her guts back, stole a glance back to the last man and saw his horrified expression, pure terror framed in his last breath; saw it because his neck was turned to the point his face pointed backwards and made her feel a slight nausea until he dropped her unceremoniously on their bed.

He was on top of her immediately, forcing his tongue in her mouth and working to get the ruined shirt off; Ymir froze in surprise at his sudden assault, eyes widening while his hands slid under her and squeezed her butt, pressing her crotch on his. Ymir felt his heat even through the clothes, his member pulsing through the fabric and heard his grunt when he pulled back, pure animalistic need.

_W-wait a minute damn, those guys almost...! -she tried to explain.

He didn't listen, throwing his own shirt away and leaning to suck on her breast while staring into her eyes; the young woman felt smaller under his gaze. Nikolai's eyes weren't the eyes of a man, but a killer's; an animal's ferocity mixed with the coldness of ice looking right at her without hesitation as he licked and nibbled on her nipple before bringing a hand up to his mouth and sucking his index and middle finger, not breaking eye contact. She couldn't take her gaze from his lips as he sucked slow and deliberatedly, his tongue appearing from time to time to smear his digit in saliva; then moved his hand down, barely touching her pussy but instead going lower... and when she felt him push against her butthole her eyes widened.

_Hold on a second! -Ymir said nervously- I... i never...

He pressed, and the tip of his finger entered her puckered hole; she tensed when he moved closer, his eyes right in front of hers.

_You will. -he answered, and pushed deeper.

Ymir's brain registered the strange feeling of his finger going in and out of her, curving inside and moving in circles to stretch her, while he finally looked down and went back to her breasts; his behaviour changed to a more gentle pace, his other hand moving carefully along her back before bringing her for a kiss and the girl let his tongue take the lead to focus in relaxing her body. He seemed to sense it because soon two fingers were prodding her entrance, working to get her insides used to being penetrated; he hummed satisfied when Ymir finally let out a low moan and closed her eyes.

A third digit made its way inside Ymir making her squirm and rise her hips, standing on her tiptoes when he hooked his fingers then moved in and out of her relentlessly for a while before retreating out of the bed and taking the rest of his clothes off; they looked at each other intensely, Ymir's glance going between his steel gray eyes and his erect member while he gazed all over her, licking his lips in anticipation.

Nikolai knelt on the matress between the girl's legs holding her by the thighs, and their gazes met: hers feverish, his cold; Ymir spread her cheeks breathing dep when he teased her anus with his member, barely penetrating the pink ring with short thrusts. She huffed in need and crawled on her back to push against his cock and he stayed still as she engulfed his tip; Niko answered by moving forward, the corner of his mouth barely twitching as he leaned on spreading her open with his meat without stopping. She savored the strange feeling inside her, pumping long and slow; then he whispered on her ear, and his voice was at the same time gelid ice and searing heat.

_You really like it, don't you? -he said with a lick on her lobe- Being taken, used?

Her nails scratched his chest, tightening around him as he shoved deeper with stronger thrusts; Ymir panted against him with each hit, moaning in pleasure as he fucked her and locked her legs around his waist.

_You... bastard. -she growled- Do me like... like you mean it!

He straightened with a chuckle, holding her by the hips to bury himself completely; Ymir arched upwards with each thrust, feeling his heat burning her insides and driving a hand down to rub her wet pussy. She couldn't hold her moans every time he rocked against her, hearing the noise his cock made when he pulled out and feeling the warmth spreading from her belly to the rest of her body; she tried to cover her mouth with a forearm to muffle her ragged panting, but Nikolai held her wrist and pulled the arm away.

_Don't you dare. -he said showing his teeth- I want to hear you when i fuck you.

She shut her lips tight and looked away whimpering when he thrusted violently then felt his lips on her throat, kissing and sucking on her sweat covered skin; Ymir stiffened under him, pinned but not struggling against his movement as he grinded on her completely buried inside. She let out a soft moan when his tongue brushed her cheek then a surprised eep as he pulled her up, leaving the freckled girl sitting on her lap impaled by his member; she held to him, their mouths clashing desperately as he lifted and brought her down steadily, his hands groping her butt while moving her up and down.

His lips kissed and sucked on her small tits, his breath harsh and fast and hot on her skin; she held him against her chest moaning openly. Niko's cock spread her asshole every time she fell on it, a feeling she never knew before and was quickly becoming a need as her insides rearranged to allow him a better penetration. Ymir had played with herself of course, but never imagined having something like his member ramming her with such force; in that moment a specially violent thrust send a spike of pleasure mixed with pain through her body and her nails dug on his back, his only answer a muffled hum before throwing her on the mattress and pulling out. Ymir took deep breaths while he stroke his length then rolled her on her back, leaning behind with his tip on her twitching entrance, and she felt a slight chill on her spine when his mouth brushed on her ear.

_If you thought that was rough... -he whispered, and she heard it in his voice: his smile, satisfied, dominating.

Predatory.

_... you better bite the pillow now, _slut._

He shoved in without warning in a single thrust, making Ymir cry and stiffen; he didn't give her time to relax and pumped in and out, holding her down by her wrists. The girl screamed as he fucked her, biting on the fabric as her bowels tightened with each hit; she felt the burning heat of his member push its way inside her, his ragged panting right on her ear, and pushed back against him as much as she could while beneath his body. Nikolai straightened so he could rise higher, and slammed on her; Ymir howled when their bodies clashed, but instead of trying to escape moved her hips to meet him, feeling his balls hit against her pussy and her body burn as her orgasm neared. The man suddenly threw himself even faster and Ymir felt his cock throb inside her as she was caught by surprise, clenching around his meat in ecstasy and went still when the first shot of cum pumped inside her ass; his cock beat as his load poured out, and the girl fell limp breathing deeply.

Nikolai licked his lips and grabbed her by the hips, pulling out slowly then ramming against her; Ymir balled her fists on the sheets, toes curling when he began pumping inside her once more. She felt him still hard and hot inside her, hissing through his teeth when she moved trying to straighten up and her ass clenched on him which he answered by leaning on her; she felt his heartbeat on her back and one hand going down on her labia, fingers teasing and penetrating her moisty sex. The man held her against him as he gave short thrusts making her rise her hips and cling to the pillow, his other hand on her mouth muffling her howls and feeling the warm tears run down her cheeks as he pushed deeper inside; Ymir closed her eyes and whimpered when he hissed roughly on her ear, stiffening as he came once more.

They remained in position for a short while, trembling against each other; the male sighed as he pulled out, watching her asshole twitch and his semen leak one the bed. Ymir didn't move, still catching her breath, so Niko rolled her carefully: her eyes watched without seeing, her face red and her whole body glistening with sweat. After a while she looked at him and he leaned down, licking her slim belly; he went up, savoring her until her got to the mouth and kissed deep and wet, her arms holding him tightly. Nikolai pulled back and looked at Ymir.

_I heard rumours. -he said- They're mounting a big operation to recover the walls.

She frowned, bringing a finger to trace his lips.

_They can't beat them. You know that.

_Everyone does. -he replied- But there are too many people and not enough food or place... they'll kill off the excess of people.

Nikolai sat on the bed and Ymir did the same; she felt a chill running down her spine at the thought.

_When? -she whispered, and he gave her a quick look.

_In a week, more or less... then all expendables will be sent. When it happens, you should hide.

_Me? -she asked- And you?

Nikolai smiled for the first time since his arrival, a grin that unnerved the girl.

_I'll go. I can defend myself and...

_And what? -she said when he didn't continue; he shook his head.

_It's what i do best: fighting. But until then...

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips on her throat and sucked; his hand held her by the nape as he licked and bit his way up, and stopped to stare into her dark, luscious eyes.

_...i'll make sure you're never able to say you got laid with someone better than me. -he said, deep and full of intent.

Ymir knew he was serious, despite his nonchalant smile, and gulped slightly; then looked away and scratched her head.

_Well, i guess we should leave the inn first, before someone finds the mess you did in the other room. -she said with a bit of a shiver. Nikolai chuckled and caressed her thigh.

_Yeah, i guess. You need a new shirt too, take one from the dead. -she stared at him and he shrugged- they won't need them you know.

_Still... forget it, you're right. But Niko?

_What?

_If you intend to keep that promise of yours -she said narrowing her eyes- you better survive and come back, or i'll chop the dick off from your corpse and use it as a dildo.

He laughed, and soon after she was doing the same; once they calmed down he got off the bed, dressed and turned to the girl.

_It's a deal. -he finally acknowledged, and offered her a hand- Let's get the hell outta here.

 _Timeskip._

_The fuck you staring at?

Nikolai blinked and looked at the slim freckled beauty, currently without her trainee jacket and brushing the sweat from her forehead, frowning slightly at him; stable duty always got her a bit pissed off. He half smiled, and sat on a wooden crate.

_Nothing... just remembering the fun times we had.

Ymir looked surprised for a second then relaxed and nodded with a soft grin, resting on the pitchfork with hand on her hip, playing with her belt.

_The good old days, huh? -she whispered nostalgically- Yep, i think of them from time to time.

_I did keep that promise, didn't i? -he said smugly and she showed her teeth, walking up to him.

_You still have your dick attached, don't you?

Niko narrowed his eyes, a wide smile appearing on as he spread his legs and laid back resting on his elbows.

_Wanna check?

Ymir raised an eyebrow, then shook her head with a snort and dropped the pitchfork.

And knelt between his legs.

End of Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A wild smut chapter appears!

Chapter 15: What happens in Wall Sina...

Nikolai looked down to the street through the window before turning around and walking up to the armchair inside the room, mentally complimenting himself for choosing a place both impossible to observe from the outside and isolated from the rest of the government palace, one of the suites normally saved for important nobles who had some kind of time consuming business with the higher ups from any military branch or powerful politicians; right now however, it was one of the two luxurious rooms where the heroes of Trost took temporary residence while waiting for Eren's trial, delayed by the continued festivities following the news of victory spreading like fire in a powder warehouse: the welcome partying alone had lasted the first three days after their arrival, with a disorganized yet loud reception greeting both him and the blonde shifter. He was grateful all they had to do was stick their heads out of the carriage and wave at the exultant inhabitants of the district, just as they'd done at every place they passed through; there was no doubt in his mind other similar displays would take place soon to give people a couple celebrities to distract them from the trial and its result.

The cheering roar, the noisy fanfare, the excited populace and unending praise; a spectacle which made any conflict seem worth the suffering, those five minutes of glory where one had the world at his feet. But now, with everything over for the time being, Nikolai withdrew to his private chambers, the place where he could drop the fake proud smile he gave everyone and show the true one: the amused and smug grin showing his teeth like a hungry wolf, eyes wandering on the three people sitting on the long, comfy couch in front of him.

_You... you want us to what? -Mina whispered in a soft incredulous tone yet it was clearly heard in the silent room.

_I want you three to have sex -he stated flatly, relaxing on his seat and crossing his arms behind his head- while i watch; bed or couch, your choice.

Carolina blinked, gulped slowly and glanced nervously at her left, where Mikasa sat straight as a marble column; she had no idea Nikolai could be so daring in calling her of all people to do this.

_And what makes you think i'm taking part in this? -Ymir asked with bored voice, making the nervous brunette look at her anxiously.

Nikolai's grin abated a little, but not the impish spark in his eyes as he stared at the freckled girl fixedly before sitting straight, resting his elbow on the armchair and his face on his palm.

_The fact you're a depraved bitch. -he said deep and slow- I've seen you look at Mina back in the camp, and know there's nothing in your mind about her but rubbing that cute face on your cunt.

The taller girl worked her jaw feeling a bit of heat creeping up to her face, not daring to gaze at Carolina who stared at her wide eyed briefly before turning to look at the floor; the shifter clicked her tongue to dismiss it.

_And what about Ackerman? I'm actually surprised she hasn't murdered you before storming out.

_Ymir please, you must have seen her in the showers... i'd bet my life you've fingered yourself more than once while thinking of her. -he replied amusedly, the tanned soldier's nose wrinkling while the corners of her mouth twitched.

_Maybe, maybe not. But what i mean is... -she paused then turned to look at Mikasa- why aren't you saying anything? Don't you have a problem with this?

The asian had remained silent the whole time, her eyes switching between the two people talking and her hands on her lap without participating until Ymir adressed her: she frowned in thought for a few moments and then nodded looking at Niko, blush slowly appearing on her cheeks.

_There is a problem. -she said at last.

Ymir's eyes narrowed, that wasn't the reaction she expected: Ackerman sounded not upset at all but mildly confused, with a hint of hesitation more likely to be found on a student who didn't quite grasp a concept but feared asking her teacher; Nikolai abandoned his display of smugness and gave her his attention.

_What is it Mikasa? -he asked with kindness uncommon for him; the girl looked down and the blush intensified.

_I've never been with another woman Nikolai.

_I know. -he said softly- I quite monopolyzed you.

He stood up, ignoring both the shocked look on Mina's face at his statement and Ymir's huff as he knelt in front of Mikasa with a gentle smile. Now the freckled brunette understood her passive behaviour better, she had underestimated the asian's submission to him.

_I realize you have doubts, but it's alright; I assure you, you'll enjoy this... she will see to that, won't you Ymir? -he said smugly.

The shifter nodded slightly, more focused in the idea of taking Ackerman to bed than in being offended at his tone, and saw the girl relax a bit; Nikolai then turned to look at Carolina.

_What about you? -he asked, although he knew he didn't have to- Will you do it?

Mina fixed her eyes on the polished wooden floor, lips curled in, and nodded repeatedly.

_Yes i will, i... -she stopped, eyed Ymir and inhaled- I'm okay with it.

The man's smile grew a bit and he nodded before shifting his attention to the last girl.

_They're ready if you are. -Ymir was sure he meant 'when'- Bed or couch?

_Bed. -she answered immediately.

She left her seat and walked up to the big bedding, plopping on the soft mattress and humming at the comfort of the silk covering it; without paying attention to the rest she began undressing, soon wearing only her panties.

_What are you waiting for? -she called the other girls- Let's get started!

Both neared the bed with a bit of hesitation: Mikasa finally took her jacket and shirt off, revealing her training tank top and solid abs, while Mina took her boots and socks off before climbing on and following the asian's lead; she was unbuttoning her shirt when Ymir's hands were on her thighs, pulling her pants impatiently and making her eep in surprise. Carolina fell on all fours and the freckled girl knelt behind, her thin fingers massaging her lower cheeks and a wide smile on her face.

_My, what a lovely butt. -she purred- I can't wait to take a bite.

The brunette said nothing, her face blushing furiously as Ymir's hands slid up to her back then to her flat belly and under her unbuttoned shirt; her deft hands groped her small breasts, itching to take the bra out of the way, and Mina made a little sound when the other pressed her crotch against her rear, her lips planting a kiss on her nape.

Meanwhile Mikasa finished undressing, leaving her clothes neatly piled on the floor; her cheeks had a visible red tone as she climbed on the bed and knelt in front of the other two: the shifter's eyes devoured her naked body while Mina's were fixed on her pussy, checking the short and straight hair on her bush. Ackerman took a glance at Nikolai who sat on the armchair not making a sound, to the point she almost forgot he was there and instead felt like she was looking at a statue: he was so still she could clearly see his chest move when he breathed, his face seemed sculpted in granite with his usual grin gone; his eyes, however... his eyes smiled.

And that was all she needed.

The asian leaned forward with her eyes closed and lips pursed, feeling Ymir's hot breath as her mouth found hers and her tongue pushed forward; Ackerman whimpered a bit and hugged the girl by the neck to steady herself while Mina, losing her inhibitions at their display, held on her thighs to make a trail of kisses on her hardened six-pack making the ace cadet gasp and break the kiss for a moment. Ymir gave a playful bite on her lower lip and backed down to hastily undo the middle girl's bra and throw it away while pointing at Mikasa to lay on the pillows; as she did the other two got rid of their underwear.

Ymir laid on her belly, face centimeters away from Mikasa's pussy while Mina knelt at her side looking expectantly at the shifter now licking her lips; the freckled girl eyed Carolina and smiled.

_Pay attention baby, you'll be doing this in a while. -she said with a wink, while the other looked aside, chukling nervously.

_Well, i... -she mumbled, before shutting her mouth and nodding.

Satisfied Ymir turned her gaze to Mikasa, whose back rested on the pillows, and began rubbing her labia gently with a finger while using the tip of her tongue to tease on her clitoris; the asian tensed a bit then relaxed under her touch, closing her eyes when she gave a stronger lick and two fingers went a bit inside her, spreading her softly while her womanhood got wetter.

Mina felt her body begin to heat up when Ymir finally placed her mouth on Mikasa's sex and pushed her tongue in, one hand sliding under the ace's butt to squeeze at her leisure while the other went to her own crotch to touch herself; the chatty cadet brought a hand up to her breast and pinched on her nipple and the other went down, eyes trained on Ackerman's flushed face as he was serviced. A low rustle got her attention: she looked back at Nikolai and swallowed at seeing his hand go into his underwear to pull his hardening member out; she got an idea and turned to face him, touching herself more intensely.

But he ignored her, looking exclusively at the other two as Ymir crept upwards to suck on Mikasa's tit, making the asian whimper and holding her by the butt to grind her pussy on her thigh; the man's mouth twitched into a slim smile, his hand running on his erection slowly, and his eyes glanced briefly at Mina before making a tiny gesture with his head pointing at the loving couple, and she got it: he didn't want her to put a show alone.

Ymir was giving a soft bite on the pale breast when she felt Mina's small tits pressing on her back; then the girl's face came over her shoulder to suck on Ackerman's free nipple while her hands slid down the freckled's body and slender fingers played on her labia. Ymir flashed a wolfish grin at the girl behind and placed her hand on her shaved pussy, hooking two fingers inside while biting on the asian's nipple briefly before stopping her actions and standing on the bed, her juice leaking down her thighs as she spread herself in front of the top cadet.

_Come on Mikasa. -she said circling her clit with a finger- Time for you to taste pussy.

The girl knelt slowly, placing her hands on Ymir's legs for support and neared her face to the other's labia; then she glanced upwards for an instant before closing her eyes and gently sucking on her lower lips, using her tongue to probe her a bit and recoiling a bit a the taste. Ymir made a clicking sound and held her by the head, rubbing insistenly until the asian budged and began licking again with a bit more of enthusiasm.

_Good girl, good girl. -she purred- Don't worry, you'll love it in no ti...

A sudden gasp cut her words and she looked back in surprise to see Mina squeezing her buttocks with an impish smile; then the petite cadet winked at her and leaned forward to give a good lick on her asshole that made Ymir inhale sharply.

_Oh gods, that felt good! -she whispered.

Her hand moved on her own to shove Mina against her butt, although she didn't need to: Carolina's tongue wiggled on her entrance and suddenly went inside, the brunette grunting a bit as her fingers played with her own sex making slick sounds. In front of her Mikasa overcame her initial hesitation and licked more intensely all over Ymir's hairy cunt and the tanned soldier threw her head back in ecstasy at the attention they gave her. Mina hummed and slurped on her entrance, slapping her cheeks soundly to make her grunt in pleasure, her pussy dripping on the sheets when she yelped and turned around to see Nikolai grinning behind and making a gesture not to say anything; his hand was on her lower zone, his middle and ring fingers teasing and entering her pussy while his thumb pressed on her puckered hole until it gave up and buried inside, making Mina clench her teeth.

But Niko's fingering didn't hinder the brunette's performance: on the contrary, knowing he was in the game now made the girl put so much energy on her rimjob Ymir bucked her hips forward at her licking and nibbling, rubbing her wet cunt on Mikasa's face; the asian held her by the waist to keep her still and sucked on her clitoris, enjoying the muffled whimpering from the usually loud soldier. Ymir straightened herself somehow and began massaging her breasts, pinching her nipples and humming in satisfaction.

Without interrupting his attentions on Mina Nikolai climbed and knelt on the bed, to which the girl's hand searched blindly until she grasped his cock and sarted stroking; after a few moments she moved away from Ymir's ass to bend down and suck on his head before going back to the girl. The man chuckled at her display and Mikasa's head poked from behind Ymir, face lighting up when she saw him, and crawled towards Niko; he pat her head gently as she started bobbing up and down on him on all fours while Ymir turned to look at them frowning, then stood behind the asian and pulled her away by the hips making her eep in surprise. The freckled soldier immediately turned her on her back, kneeling between her legs and looming over Mikasa, their cunts rubbing together.

_Don't think you can leave me so easily! -she snarled with a wolfish grin.

Not giving the flushed Ackerman a chance to reply Ymir put her hands under her butt and humped hard against the star recruit, Mikasa gripping the sheets tightly as the other hit hard against her and licked on her exposed throat when she threw her head back to moan only to be shut up by Nikolai's thick member forced inside her mouth. The man licked his lips, enjoying the view some moments before pulling back and clearing his throat.

_Let's not forget we're four in this, alright? -he said, and gestured for Mina to get closer.

He exchanged a brief look with Ymir and she got the message at once, instructing Mikasa to stay in place while she changed position to scissor her and Nikolai placed Mina above Ackerman in a sixty nine leaving Carolina's wet pussy in full view for the asian; then the male's dick neared and he rubbed his tip on both of the chatty brunette's entrances.

_Damn, i can't choose which one i'm fucking. -he muttered- You know what? I'll let Mikasa pick for me.

Said girl opened her eyes wide at such "honor" before grasping him with one hand while the other three awaited her decision; she considered her two options carefully and then...

_Here! -she said, placing his cock on Mina's pussy.

_You sure? -he asked, and the asian nodded before realizing he couldn't see her.

_Yes. I want to l-lick your b-balls while you do it. -she muttered, blushing furiously but still sounding decided.

The one about to be penetrated swallowed when he chuckled deeply at Ackerman's phrase and grabbed her by the hips, his knees on each side of Mikasa's head as he pushed in making Mina huff as his cock spread her, stopping at half way and nodding at Ymir, who began to grind on Mikasa with force and at the same time pushed the other girl down to have her mouth on their cunts. He pushed forward more, making Mina whimper but despite that she kept licking on the two cadets's exposed labia as they frotted feverishly, panting at the slick contact between their sexes.

The man thrusted forward, burying to the hilt inside Mina and staying still a few moments enjoying Mikasa's soft lips barely touching his testicles, her mouth open to let out quick and short panting as Ymir rubbed their pussies together and Mina serviced as best as she could now he wasn't moving; then the asian stuck her tongue out and licked him, taking her time to play with both of his balls and sucking one in her mouth at a time until he moved and began pumping into Carolina with short but powerful thrusts, his cock filling her to the brim and making her moan cutely. Ackerman let her tongue out to try and lick him as he moved above, using her hands to hold him by the hips from time to time and play for a bit before letting him fuck the brunette again; Mikasa then focused on grinding her cunt on Ymir's as hard as she could, the feeling of the freckled girl's labia on her making Ackerman feel a jolt run through her body as her first female partner made her near orgasm.

Ymir was in heaven as Mikasa's strong pussy twitched against hers and Mina sucked and whimpered as Nikolai drilled her from behind, making the poor girl rub her face on their crotches while showing an unfocused look; the tanned soldier felt her body going hotter by the minute and her sex tremble in anticipation at the thought of marking both girls with her juice and eyed the man slamming against the petite girl and letting a guttural moan escape from time to time, sweat sticking his shirt to his skin showing his muscular body beneath as he plowed the whimpering mess Carolina as turning into as she felt his cock ram up to her womb relentlessly yet didn't stop licking both Ymir and Mikasa with enthusiasm.

Mina's toes curled and her legs shook with each thrust he gave and each moan the other two made threatening to break both her body and her sanity, until his hand came down on her head and pushed her on the wetness of Ymir and Mikasa's cunts when he crouched behind and went for fast, full long thrusts that made the girl scream against the other two and barely felt both the freckled girl's hands on her temples and Ackerman's leg locking on behind her neck and holding her as both reached a simultaneous orgasm: the shifter managed to move back and squirted on Mikasa's quivering pussy and all over Mina's mouth and chin. Nikolai went to grip her by the hips hard enough to leave marks and fucked her without mercy before slamming against her to the hilt, his cock pulsing as he shot his load inside the girl gritting his teeth to hold back a curse and staying still until the last drop was in her. He then settled back in position right above Mikasa, who kissed his balls before he pulled out and simply let his member rub on her face and hissing when she began licking his tingling shaft; he said nothing and proceeded to use two fingers to spread Mina's pussy and waiting until he saw his cum begin to leak out before sighing in satisfaction and getting off the bed.

_Your lunch. -he said with a smile, patting the raven haired warrior when she began sucking on the sore pussy to drink his seed.

Ymir looked at him with harsh eyes still catching her breath as he walked around the bed to stand beside her and Mina.

_You trained her well. -she said tiredly, pointing at the slurping asian with her chin, and he chuckled.

_Both i trained well. -he answered, leaning towards the other graduate and kissing her deeply.

Mina perked up a bit, moaning shyly when both Mikasa's and his tongue wiggled in her two spots; when Niko broked the kiss he gave her a smug smirk.

_You taste a bit like both of them. -he pointed, and she blushed and coughed-

_You... taste a bit like Annie. -she informed.

His smile vanished to be replaced by a surprised look that made the girl feel proud: it was one of the few times he'd been caught off ward.

_And how do you know that? -he asked and she glanced away but still smiled.

_Back in training camp you once told me to... to go and fool around to see what i could learn. -she said resting on Mikasa's legs- And i once asked Annie if she wanted to try something new and, well, we had fun quite a few times: that's how i learned to eat pussy, and some other things.

Nikolai whistled in recognition, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head while grinning.

_Huh. I had a hunch Annie had a girl lover by how she began to look a with more... interest at her female comrades, but i never expected you to be her. -he said with a chuckle- Maybe you could show me what you've been doing when i'm not around.

_So you were with her before being with us? -Ymir asked slightly annoyed- Are you constantly in heat?

_She asked me for some oral sex. -he explained- But Annie was called for interrogation before she could return the favor, so i had to find another way to release my pent up hornyness. Good thing you were around.

Mikasa, not showing any discomfort from being still under Mina, gave the man a questioning look.

_So are you going to include Annie in future... activities?

_Maybe. -he said impishly- Or maybe someone else...

_Can't you be a bit more perverted? -Ymit asked half mocking, half praising him; Nikolai hummed, smiling openly at the trio.

_Let's find out, shall we?

End of Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Back after a long while, to visit a sexy if also grumpy lady... second half may trigger some people.

Chapter 16: The Silver Rose.

 ___ So you'll be here all day on your own?

The question made Nikolai eye the woman speaking while walking around the sand bag hanging from the ceiling. Along with most of the work offices, the main training room was the perfect place to go to if one wanted to be alone; unfortunately the offices were now busy with the two titan's deaths and Eren's trial and of course had nothing for Niko to entertain himself with.

_I wasn't expecting company. -he said shrugging- Although i welcome it, in your case at least. I wanted to meet you properly.

_And by properly you mean...

He chuckled and gave a fierce kick to the bag that echoed in the big, empty room. Rico's eyebrows rose at the strength of his attack while the man, wearing his uniform from the waist down and a simple black tank top neared her: his toned body covered in a thin layer of sweat but otherwise showing no signs of being tired. Niko extended a hand at her smiling confidently and after a momentary confusion she took it, giving him a seizing look.

_Nikolai, future member of the Survey Corps. -he mentioned the branch with genuine pride- At your service.

_Rico Brzenska, squad leader of the Inner Garrison forces. -her eyes narrowed, as if not trusting what he said- You said you're joining the Corps? Despite what the MP is offering you?

_The Legion gives me what i want. -he answered with a shrug- Action, purpose, a chance to put my skills to use... nothing of which i can find in here.

_Well, it's nice to know you won't be part of them. -she said with a slightly relieved tone he didn't miss.

_Bad blood with the center's authorities, huh? -he commented with an agreeing nod- I knew from way back they're a buch of useless pricks, and that's at their best.

_The only thing they do is pile work upon us, telling us to solve problems they make. -Rico grumbled bitterly- Several are connected with smuggling groups, drug dealing rings and who knows what else and some don't even bother to hide it!

He smirked at her despctive tone, which made the silver haired woman look aside with slight embarrasment; Rico cleared her throat and turned back to him.

_Sorry, forget about that. And what about Leonhardt? Is she going with you? -she asked trying to sound neutral.

Niko crossed his arms and shook his head, feeling a bit amused at her resigned frown at the news.

_She aimed for the MP since the beginning. -he told her, waving a hand dismisively- But don't worry, she's a cautious one; you can't catch Annie off guard very often, and i bet she'll try to keep a low profile until she settles in her post.

_Given her status as a celebrity, a low profile doesn't seem like an option.

Nikolai laughed, deep and long, and Rico felt her face getting a little hotter when he looked at her with cunning eyes.

_You don't know her. No one's going to make her do anything against her will once this small circus is over, she's not going to bow at requests or bribes... she's strong, trust me. They'll learn to leave her alone the easy way or the hard way.

_A tough girl you say?

_Barring me and maybe Ackerman, she's the best hand-to-hand fighter you'll find within the walls. She'll probably kick someone's ass in her first week, given whom she's going to work with. But...

He strode up to the soldier, halting a step away from her with a calculating look.

_You're not here to talk about her, are you?

Rico eyed him up and down, thinking her next move; Nikolai was as straightforward as she'd been told.

_No, that's true. I came here for you, i've wanted to meet you for a while.

_And what is it you want from me? -he asked almost purring, tilting his head with a soft yet unnerving smile; Rico inhaled through her mouth.

_I wanted to find out if at least half the things they say are true. -she took her glasses off to clean them, giving herself an excuse to avoid his piercing gaze- If so, then the visit's worth it.

_And what did they tell you about me? The girls i mean. -He asked casually; Brzenska almost dropped her glasses, shooting a surprised look at the man.

_How...? -she began, stopped and frowned- Did anyone come to see you?

_No, not really but you just confirmed my suspicions; you said you wanted to know if what they said was true, which means you heard something that's not in the reports. Something less battle related yet more... personal, right?

Rico knew by the heat on her face she was beginning to blush... intensely. She worked her jaws, giving the man a warning glare in case he felt like laughing at her, but Nikolai had no trace of mockery on his features; on the contrary, he know looked quite interested.

_How did you find out? -he asked.

_I just found it strange to bring someone all the way from Trost given we could simply ask for reports, not to mention none of them were in your squad. I didn't piece it together until i overheard some MP mooks talking about your... adventures back in training.

_And you talked to some of them?

_Two of them. -he raised an eyebrow and she sighed- Braus and Lenz.

_Alright, now i must know what they said. -he said chuckling and she shrugged.

_It wasn't really hard. Braus thought it was another interrogation when i asked her for a word in private, and wasn't shy about the details in your arrangement. Never spoke of what you did though.

_And what about Krista?

Brzenska looked away, breathing slowly through her mouth as their conversation replayed in her mind.

_She used a... very different approach. Lenz began to tell me about you adventures back in camp wihout much hesitation, and wasn't shy about the details; on the contrary, i think she even made some things up. She even... even suggested we could have a threesome, not very subtly. It's as if she knew i wasn't speaking of this just to anyone.

_She's adventurous and way smarter than you think. -Niko said, face softening with a fond smile as he looked at nothing- I really appreciate that girl.

_The feeling's mutual, if her way of adressing you is any sign.

He nodded in agreement, not saying a word about it, and suddenly eyed the woman a bit suspiciously.

_I have one more question, Rico. -his voice had a subtle note of mischief, something that made the woman focus on him more than before.

_What is it now?

_That noise i heard when you entered. Did you by any chance... lock the door? -he asked softly.

She swallowed, caught off guard by the question since she didn't expect him to have such a sharp sense of hearing. The man's smile went wider as his eyes emptied from any caution.

_Perfect.

Without giving her a chance to react he closed the distance in one step, grabbing the woman by the collar with a hand and lifting her for a harsh kiss, biting on her lip while his other hand buried between her buttcheeks, digging hard enough for Rico to feel the fabric pushing a bit inside her. The woman yelped in surprise while kissed and tried to push him away, but he hugged her harder to grind the quickly growing bulge on her crotch as his hand left her shirt to go to her nape, holding her mouth to mouth while Niko carried her towards one of the columns in the huge room.

Rico felt the cold stone against her back and his grip eased on her as he broke the kiss to let her breathe. In those first moments, Nikolai had been so agressive and forward she'd actually felt fear upon remembering the physicall prowess from the reports and knowing herself at his mercy; that's why she didn't move when he eyed her, his chest going up and down against hers, and then went for a softer smooch on her neck.

_Scared you? -he mumbled on her ear, making her seethe.

_A-as if. -she cursed internally at her stutter- You surprised me, idiot.

_And you locked yourself with an animal. -he replied, using a hungry tone that made her lower zone twitch- But i'll play nice... for now.

He let go, hands caressing her thighs as he undid her belts and pulled her pants and underwear down to her knees, showing a carefully shaved vagina with just the right amount of moist.

_For me? -he asked innocently and she bared her teeth.

_For comfort.

_Fair enough.

He placed his face on her pussy, tongue running up and down her entrance before entering the woman; Rico closed her eyes, resting her head against the stone and sighing in satisfaction as he lapped on her sex, fluids leaking down his chin as her lube flowed from the stimulation. Then Niko used his thumbs to spread her open and place his mouth directly on her, his tongue pushing and wiggling inside and earning a surprised and long moan from the soldier, whose hands held him in place as he serviced her. He backed away to insert his middle and index inside her pussy, scissoring inside the woman who hummed pleasingly and eyed him when he pulled her clothes further down.

_That was a good licking. -she admitted- It's hard to find guys so eager to eat cunt these days even if you shave.

_It's a matter of good taste.

_Mine or yours? -she joked and he chuckled as he stood up.

With deliberate slowness he unzipped his pants, showing off his strained boxers before pulling his meat out; RIco's eyes went wide at his size as he stroke himself without hurry, ready to go.

_Any comments Rico? -he whispered and she eyed him a bit unsure.

_Lenz wasn't making that part up i guess. Did she really... take it all?

_Fit like a fucking glove. -he replied smugly, placing his tip on her entrance.

They stood facing each other, pants down to their ankles; his hands held her waist firmly as he pushed into the woman, easily shoving half his cock inside until she tightened, scratching the column behind her and sticking her hips forward. Without a word he moved further, taking small steps as his erection opened its way deeper and Rico quickly took off and pocketed her glasses. The woman kept her mouth shut but the strangled moans coming from her throat betrayed her and the man smiled smugly when their crotches touched, moving his hips in a small circle while both admired the small bulge visible on her lower belly; panting and with an incredulous look Rico placed her hand on the potrusion, which he answered by moving back and forth letting her feel it move against her palm.

Nikolai bit down a laugh and pulled back further before shoving his hips against the soldier who opened her mouth with a loud moan, taking deep breaths as he readied once more; his next ram was harder enough to push her into her tiptoes, literally feeling him pushing inside her womb.

_Holy... fuck! -she panted- Slow down a... bit!

His only answer was to bring a hand up to unbutton her shirt, which didn't hinder his movements; however he listened and settled for a shorter pull followed by a slower thrust, still having her clenching hard on him. He finished the buttons and didn't waste a second in shoving his hand under her bra, fondling her tits with enthusiasm. Brzenska tried placing a hand behind her head to prevent a headache from being pushed against the stone but he suddenly pulled out, clicking his tongue.

_Let's change the panorama. -he said fiercely.

Without warning he went down and lifted her legs, making the surprised woman eep and support on the column; he ignored the shocked glare and placed her knees against her chest, pulling her clothes off without delay: pants, underwear and boots were thrown carelessly on the floor while he kicked his own off and away. Not giving her chance to protest, Niko pointed his cock's head against her entrance and glanced at the woman with a smile before shoving himself to the hilt in one go.

Rico's legs went stiff against her body when he pierced her innards crying in half agony and half pleasure, scratching the stone; Niko then grabbed her butt and backed away from the column, forcing the woman to hold on him as he lifted her and let her fall on his erection, impaling her even deeper. He fucked without mercy, enjoying her half-curses when she wasn't busy sucking his tongue as they kissed, their bodies covered in sweat. Rico felt a slight sting on the base of her back but didn't pay attention as he pounded her mindless until he raised her higher than before and slammed on her once making her cry, twice and she screamed and a third time as both orgasms hit, Niko hugging her tightly as his cum sprayed inside and her juices leaked on the floor.

She relaxed, still held by him as her climax subsided and the man carefully let one leg down then the other but didn't let go; she was thankful for that because she felt numb from the thighs down and didn't want to ruin it by falling on her butt.

_Alright, i concede. -she panted- That... was awesome.

_Was?

Brzenska looked at him still trying to regain her breath when he began walking and she held to his neck.

_Wh... what are you doing? -she asked surprised.

He didn't answer but instead gave her a quick glance with a devious grin, and only then Rico noticed it: he was still hard and inside of her.

_Wait a minute, let me rest! I can't...

Nikolai kissed her. It was harsh and full of tongue while his hands groped her ass tight and the woman whimpered; when he broke away he looked at her the way a starving wolf looks at a lone lamb.

_I said i'd be nice... for now. And the "now" part is over.

He stood in front of the boxing bag and lifted the woman until his member was out then effortlessly turned her around, letting Rico fall forward and watching amusedly when she held to it to avoid falling on the floor; he positioned behind, his cock pushing against her with his glans already inside holding her by the hips. The woman looked back with a spark of fear mixed with anxiety, bent over and barely standing on her tiptoes as he stroked his length, ready to go.

_Oh god, oh god... Niko please, i beg you, give me a minute! -she mumbled entranced by his domination, his predatory smile.

He didn't seem to hear, his hands going to her front and down to spread her legs as he got ready; at the last moment however he leaned over her, his member sliding little by little as he reached and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her back to whisper in her ear.

_Do you know who beg? -he replied casually.

A hand pressed on her sex and she tightened around him, breathing quickly when he stopped half way in; he inhaled, savoring her sweat, the smell of her hair, feeling her pulse quick on his fingers as he whispered one last word.

_Sluts.

He rammed into her and Rico screamed against the bag as he straightened to thrust with all his strength, slamming hard enough to mak it sound all over the empty room; Brzenska gritted her teeth, snarling when his cock pushed all the way in and hearing his fierce, victorious grunts. His fingers grabbed Rico's waist strongly enough to leave marks on her skin, enjoying the view of the woman desperately holding to the punching bag when he lifted her a bit more to pierce her more comfortably; she felt her feet hanging in the air as he fucked her fast and violently, scraping her innards and making the usually serious and collected woman moan, toes curling every time he penetrated and pushed against her womb's entrance to the point it began to stretch under his assault. Nikolai fucked her hard, stopping from time to time to bury in her and grind his hips against her own while teasing her labia and clitoris with his fingers.

_Feel that? -he said ramming her so hard she actually shouted and scratched the bag- That's your little baby room, about to be opened wide. Has anyone reached this far?

Rico bawled incoherently which he answered by slapping her butt swiftly, and her pussy clenched on him almost painfully yet Niko didn't seem bothered by it.

_I asked you a question. -he said, and marked every next word with a brutal thrust- Has... someone... fucked... you... like... this?!

_N-no! -she gurgled, legs trembling- Never has... no one... fuck!

_I didn't get the last part, little slut! -he said with another slap- Speak clearly!

Rico her face to him, and Niko licked his lips at the sight: sweat and tears ran down her face, her mouth was open and drooling and she fought to focus her eyes on him.

_N-o one fu-u-cked me like thiiis! -she cried- You're g-gonna tear me in half!

He laughed and suddenly pulled her away from the bag, kneeling on the ground along the woman and pulling out; Rico barely had time to take a breath when he pushed her on her belly then turned her around, spreading her legs wide. She eyed him lustfully and threw her head back when Nikolai shoved his cock in easily after the relentless fucking he'd given the soldier, hugging her tight to kiss hungrily while his hips moved up and down at a faster and faster pace. Rico moaned and whimpered on his lips, barely managing to breathe as her strongest orgasm ever came closer and closer until her body suddenly stiffened and she clung to him with all her strength, scratching his sking through the tank top while he kept ramming, cock twitching and about to burst. Then, when Brzenska thought she was going insane he broke the kiss with a muffled curse, thrusting one last time and finally bursting into her womb as his cum poured inside. He pulled out with a relieved sigh, a string of juice and cum joining their sexes, and watched as Rico's consciousness slipped away in a lust filled bliss.

Brzenska opened her eyes wide all of a sudden, staring at the room's ceiling and being hit by the unpleasant feeling of her sweaty clothes sticking to her body; she tried to sit up, only for a fiery sting to shoot from her groin, making her cover her mouth with a hand while the other went to massage the mistreated zone. Only then she noticed she was half naked, with only her top covered, and felt vulnerable.

_You alive honey?

Nikolai appeared into her view sporting a cocky smile she didn't bother in feel disgusted at due both the exhaustion and the memories, so she settled for closing her eyes and sighing tiredly.

_How long was i out? -she asked weakly.

_About twenty minutes. -she heard a soft thud beside her- Yout clothes. Do you want me to, um, help you?

Any other person on any other day would have been given a glare or even a smack on the head, but the woman knew from the feeling it would be a fight only to get dressed so she simply nodded and he got to work; in his defense he was really delicate and caring, only making her feel a slight discomfort. Once he was done, Rico have him a piercing look.

_You came inside, twice, and i have no idea if it was even safe. If...

_I've got some "begone baby" stuff in my room, came as part of a bunch of presents. I'll walk you there as soon as you can stand, which shouldn't be long.

_They gave you contraceptives as a present?

_They are doing all they can to keep me within Wall Sina... even providing me with means to fuck merrily ever after. -he chuckled- I'm definitely taking all that with me, not that i really need it but better be safe than dad.

Brzenska couldn't help a snort, and only then noticed Niko's jacket under her head as a pillow; making some effort she sat up, wincing a bit, and handed it to him.

_Alright, i owe Lenz a drink. -she grunted, and rubbed her back- She said you'd be the best lay i could ask for and she wasn't wrong, i admit it. But if this is how you deal, i'm going to have to back off for my health.

_Oh, i can be gentle. -he said with a wink- I was just showing off.

Rico eyed him with narrowed eyes, working her jaw before speaking.

_Did you know the three branches meet at least three times per month? -she asked, and he nodded.

_Ian told me when i had a chat with him. He also said you never looked forward to the meetings.

He looked at her with a sly smirk, and Rico rolled her eyes but still smiled back.

_Well... maybe now i will.

End of chapter.

Yep, i'm still alive. And yep, i'm working on most of the other stories, i'm just buried up to my neck in exams and stuff.


End file.
